The Many Sides of Vinwell
by Orwell is watching-xoxo
Summary: This is all about the pairing Vince/Orwell. Every chapter is a different tale from a different universe. Shaken, shaken and stirred, shaken and not stirred. Contains fluff, angst, humor, tragedy and sexiness.
1. Marry The Night

**You have reached the point of no return. This story is all about how many different versions of Vinwell I can make. None of these chapters are related in any way, but some may be related to canon, or one of my previous stories. Some may even be brand spanking new AUs. My disclaimer is simple, read at your own risk.**

**I do not own The Cape.**

**Welcome to the first AU. Different songs have inspired all of these chapters. **

_**The Many Sides of Vinwell- Chapter One: Marry the Night**_

Who would've thought that having sex in the back seat of a car would be this much fun? It was just casual at this point, but damn was it fun!

Jamie Fleming hadn't been one for one-night-stands. But, she had made an exception for Vince Faraday. They had met at a Christmas party that her father threw and had hit it off instantly. The two talked and talked, a flirt or two in between that.

By the time that the brunette decided to leave the party at her father's security business ARK, she had definitely made a new friend. Jamie asked him to walk her to her car, and from there it was history.

What started out as ordinary lust, surprisingly turned into passion. Normally, nothing ever came from a one-night-stand, but with Jamie and Vince it was different. They had only known each other for hours, but with every connection and disconnection of their lips, it felt like they had known each other for years.

Their lips first met on Vince's part. It started out as a friendly kiss on the cheek, but when Jamie said that he missed, the sandy blonde took the incentive a little further.

The kisses were hot from the very start. Vince pressed the brunette against her sleek black car and let his hands get tangled in her thick, lavender scented hair.

Jamie supported his face with a single hand, all while using the other to open her purse up to find her keys.

"You trying to leave me?" the sandy blonde asked, grinning against her lips.

"No," the brunette smirked, "just trying to find a more _comfortable _place to do this."

When the car was unlocked, this opened up a _whole _new venture. Jamie should've known better than to leave her heels on. But, with everything else that was going on as they climbed into the back seat, who could blame her?

Vince trailed kisses all the way down her neck, unzipping her gray dress for more leeway.

"Damn formal wear," Jamie murmured under her breath as she fiddled with her lover's dress shirt buttons.

"Who needs it?" the sandy blonde asked as he tossed her dress onto the floorboard.

The brunette never would have thought that she would be doing this right now; making love to a guy that she just met was something wild. She had heard about her best friends' adventures doing this, but never in her life would she have thought about doing just the same. As their bodies glided into each other, Jamie's clumsiness got the better of her. She bent her leg closer to her body and ended up poking a hole through the seat.

The clunk of her heels tearing through the seat caused the lovers to break their movements. The brunette craned her neck to confirm the noise, only to burst out into a fit of laughter at her timing.

"What's wrong?" Vince asked, smiling down at her as she leaned her head back against his chest.

"I didn't think to take off my heels," Jamie replied, her face turning crimson with embarrassment.

The sandy blonde wrapped an arm around her waist and picked his head up to see what she meant. A hole from her heel was left in the seat. Rumbling laughter shook Vince's body as he dropped his head again.

"You think your dad'll mind that?" he asked with a chuckle.

"He doesn't have to know. I can take it to the shop first thing in the morning and get it fixed," the brunette spoke, still regaining her breath.

Vince chuckled and gently kissed his lover on the mouth. This light hearted moment between the two of them served as a sign of their relationship meaning more than just lovers.

Jamie smiled and slipped out of her heels. She sincerely hoped that wasn't a moment killer. As their eyes met again, the passion that they felt before came flooding back.

"What if I told you that I wanted to take you out on a date?" the sandy blonde asked, his voice as calm as his beautiful blue eyes.

The brunette started to trace around the crevices of her lover's chest with a finger. "What if I told _you _that I would love that?"

Jamie looked up at the nighttime sky as she snuggled herself into the sandy blonde's chest. They had about an hour or so before the party would be over, which meant that she had an hour to do whatever she wanted to do without being caught.

As if he read her mind, Vince started up another kiss with her. "Let's see if we can do this again without doing anymore damage to the poor seats," he whispered against her lips.

**Well, what did you think? Reviews make the world go round!**


	2. Brown Eyes

**I'm back! This time around, the chapter comes from Intertwined Fates, my other new baby. There are only spoilers in this if you haven't read the story yet. This takes place years prior to the start of the story.**

**Many thanks to IronAmerica and XxDeathStarxX for their reviews last chapter.**

**I do not own The Cape. *sad face***

_**The Many Sides of Vinwell- Chapter Two: Brown Eyes**_

Breaking up was one of the hardest things to do in life. This was especially when it came to your first love. Vince Faraday _never _thought that he would be in this predicament. To him, life was great; he had the most amazing girlfriend on the planet, who he had been in a strong relationship with for what felt like forever. The sandy blonde knew her ups and downs like the back of his hand. He knew that her favorite color was green and that she had a soft spot for love songs.

But all of that had come tumbling down with the earth-shattering words _we're moving_. Vince almost forgot how to breathe when his mother and father sat him down to tell him that they were moving to Virginia. He was afraid that it was because of his complaints about private school but, in reality, it was about his mother's work. She had debated on staying for her son's relationship, but it was Vince sr. who made the decision to move in the end.

The fact that his family was moving hadn't completely sunk in until moving day. Jamie, who had been distraught ever since she heard the news and her mother were over at the Faraday home, helping out as they packed.

Well, the _adults _were packing; Vince and Jamie were barely concentrating on packing. The couple wanted to make the most of the time that they had together, not knowing if or when they'd ever see each other again. Sure, they were packing, little by little, though. Most of their time was spent with their tongues shoved down each other's throats. Their parents would kill them if they found out what they were _really _doing in the bedroom. Luckily, they learned how to be _very _quiet. If they ever suspected the teenagers, they surely never said anything.

-0-

As Vince zipped up his suitcase, he held his breath and tried to ignore the lump tugging at his Adam's apple. He could see Jamie without having to look up at her. Her big brown eyes would be full of tears, some that were threatening to fall, some that were clinging onto her eyelashes for dear life.

The _hardest _thing he would ever have to do in life had finally arrived. No more stealing kisses in between packing. No matter how much he would have loved to redo this day, it was impossible. It was finally time to say goodbye.

"Vince," Jamie began, her voice trembling. "Can't you stay here? Finish up school living with us?"

The sandy blonde took his girlfriend's face into his hands and studied her eyes intently with his own. "Do you know how perfect that plan sounds?" he asked sadly.

More tears began to trickle down her cheeks. "Then why can't it work out?"

Vince kissed the brunette passionately, holding onto her as if he no longer could support his own self.

"I won't let you go," Jamie cried as their lips disconnected. "I _can't _let you go," she added, leaning her forehead against his.

Vince felt his eyes start to tear up as he stared down at his distraught girlfriend. "Baby, we don't even know if I'm there to stay," he kissed her forehead and tried to smile, "plus, there's always phone calls."

"But there's no physical contact. No kissing, no snuggling," the brunette began to choke up again, "we don't even know if we'll survive this long distance thing…"

"Hey," the sandy blonde spoke as he tugged on his girlfriend's chin. "You've gotta stop thinking that. I promise that I'll try to visit whenever I can."

Jamie's watery eyes wavered back at him for quite a few moments, their eyes holding a silent conversation. It was only a moment or so later when the brunette closed her eyes and enveloped her boyfriend in a hug.

Vince could feel a collection of her tears building up on his right shoulder. He tried to comfort his girl the best that he could, but she was far too upset to be convinced otherwise.

"I love you," he whispered down into her ear. Vince heard something that might have been an _I love you too_, but it was too muffled and shaky to fully understand.

-0-

Jamie had never fully recovered from that night. She and Vince had stayed in contact, or at least they tried to, but in the end, they just _stopped _talking. It wasn't on purpose by any means. But after a while, everything started to get in the way…

Neither the brunette nor the sandy blonde took the break-up well. Everything that one did, it reminded them of the other. Listening to the radio became torturous for the former couple. It didn't stop them entirely, though, despite the heartache that it brought.

One late night, the teenaged tech-girl turned on her radio in hopes to fall asleep for school that next day. She knew what stations to stay away from and, all in all, she did a good job of that.

However, that night Jamie was exhausted. She had had one of the worst days in the history of history. She woke up late that morning, which in turn made her late for school From there, her day just went _downhill_.

The brunette laid her head down on her fluffy green pillow, her long hair still damp from the hour-long bath she took.

Listening to the radio wasn't bad, she thought to herself. Or, at least, it wasn't _as _bad until the song dedications came on. But that was usually when she got up to change the station.

Tonight, though, she didn't change the station. Partly because she was too tired to get up, but partly became she was curious as to what the DJ was talking about. This DJ always told her listeners about her personal life and she would ask them to call in and tell her their thoughts about it.

"_So, tonight, I'd like to close the show after asking this question: What is your biggest regret in life?"_

Jamie wanted to smother herself at that question. Why did everything remind her of Vince? No matter how hard she tried, he always found a way into her head again.

Almost two minutes later, the DJ had a caller online to talk about her biggest regret.

"_I think my biggest regret in my life would be not telling my boyfriend that I loved him. He, um, he moved away a few years ago and I still regret not telling him to stay with me."_

The brunette felt like she was kicked in the stomach at that moment. She could never get rid of her first love, could she? Not _really._

"_I'm sorry to hear that_," the DJ sympathetically replied. _"I think we all have been in that situation at least once in our lives. What song can I play for you, sweetie?" _

"_Hmm. Well, Brown Eyes by Lady Gaga has been stuck in my head all night, so why not that?"_

The DJ thanked her caller and wished her well. As a parting gift, she played the requested song.

Jamie closed her eyes as the song began. Any other day, she would have loved to listen to this song. But she thought of Vince _far _too much when she heard it and today had already been a hard day to get through without him.

"_In your brown eyes, I couldn't stay."_

Why did Vince have to go? They could have had another two years to learn and grown as a couple! The brunette cupped her hands over her face as tears built up inside.

"_Everything could be everything, if only we were older."_

Jamie let out a cry into her hands, which quickly turned into a full-blown sob. Did he even miss her? Did he even _care _that the love of his life was bawling her eyes out for him?

"_It's no surprise that I got lost in your brown eyes…"_

Even if she only saw him one more time, it would be greatly appreciated; she would crash her body against his and kiss him like never before.

The brunette dragged her thin arm across her cheeks to wipe away her lingering tears, only to have them replaced by more tears. Just as the song finally ended, Jamie threw a pillow at her stereo. It came tumbling down from her nightstand, its contents shattering across the floor.

The brunette flipped onto her opposite side and tried to find a comfort zone in the quiet. When that didn't work, she just let her body cry itself to sleep.

-0-

Some odd miles away, Vince sat at the window that led to the fire escape of his parents' apartment. He let the cool breeze of the night wash over his face, not really caring that it was creeping up on 50 degrees outside.

The sandy blonde only had one thought of his mind and that was strictly about the brunette that had stolen his heart away. Even though it had been two years since they had been in person-to-person contact, he could still smell her, just as he could still remember how sweet her lips tasted. He could even picture how heartbroken her brown eyes were when he moved.

School was different without his girlfriend. Of course, going from a private school to a public school was a big adjustment anyway. Vince had a feeling that part of the reason why they had moved was because they couldn't afford to send him there anymore.

He let out a heavy breath and scooted himself off of the windowsill. The sandy blonde didn't even know why he let himself be alone anyway; all that ever did was remind him of his time with Jamie. He was miserable without her and everyone knew it. The sandy blonde was lucky that his new friend Isabella didn't mind him being mopey. She could never get a girl either, but was always trying to get dates for the two of them.

If Vince had one more chance to see Jamie… Well, to be honest, that wouldn't be enough for him. He was so in love with her that not even the rest of eternity would be enough. He had so much to say to her that he would never have enough time to say it all.

The sandy blonde closed his window and yawned widely. His parents were in bed sleeping, so he might as well have been too. There was nothing else for him to do besides sulk, anyway.

As Vince tucked himself into bed, he sent a silent prayer out to whoever was listening. He hoped that all was well with his ex-girlfriend, even though he couldn't be with her.

Maybe one day he could finally see her again; until then, that day could not come soon enough.

**So this was considerably hard to finish. I love my Vinwell so much; I never wish this onto them. This is why we all know that they would never stay broken up in my stories, right? **

**Anyways, reviews make the world go round. This is Orwell, signing out.**


	3. Money Honey

**Another new update brought to you by my lovely new laptop! Can't get internet on it at home just yet, but there's always hoping for the near future, right?**

**Anyways, here's a brand new chapter to start off the week with. This drabble comes from Lady Gaga's song "Money Honey". You see a pattern here with the Gaga songs? Well you should. **

**Many thanks go out to XxDeathStarxX and IronAmerica for reviewing last chapter.**

**I own nada, just a few characters that we meet along the way.**

_**The Many Sides of Vinwell- Chapter Three: Money Honey**_

Being rich wasn't everything to Vince and Jamie Faraday. They lived the lavish life, yes; the Fleming manor was given to Jamie when both of her parents died of a mysterious illness. It was quite overwhelming living in a huge house just for the two of them, but there was no doubt that it couldn't be fixed later when they decide to have children.

Given how many times in a day that Vince would go out and shower his wife with gifts, one would think that all she asked for were expensive jewelry, candy, and clothing. However, none of that made her the happiest. Just lounging outside on their balcony was enough to satisfy her. If she was the poorest woman on the planet, but could still curl up in her husband's arms at the end of the day, she'd be the happiest woman alive.

There was many a speculation as to what drew the sandy blonde to his wife. Many thought that the answer was money. But they couldn't have been more wrong. What really made Vince fall in love with Jamie was her quick wit and her beautiful smile. It didn't matter that she was rich; he was in love with her, not her savings accounts.

No matter how many times her husband told her that the money didn't matter, she still had negative thoughts in the back of her mind. Was he just waiting for her to drop dead so he can steal all of the investment money? Or maybe he was going to kill her himself. He was a cop, so he could always cover up the murder.

Jamie kept those thoughts exactly where they belonged, in the very back of her mind. Their relationship would surely crumble if she kept on looking over her shoulder. Vince was super sweet to her and she sincerely believed that he loved her.

He had especially proved his case when the brunette and her husband had thrown their wedding reception at the nearest catering facility. Friends and family from both sides were asked to come for this special event. Jamie had lost her parents a few years prior, so it was a little saddening for her. However, whatever Vince could do to cheer his wife up, he would be first in line to do just that.

-0-

The reception hall that had been reserved for the Faraday-Fleming family members and friends was tightly packed that evening. The high ceiling made the softest voices bounce off the walls as if they were shouting. Jamie and Vince couldn't have been happier; the sandy blonde almost never took his arm from his wife's waist. Occasionally, he would drop a kiss on the top of her head or on the lips if they weren't occupied elsewhere.

Unfortunately, good things had to have come to an end at some point. It wasn't a big secret that Vince highly despised his brother-in-law. His sister Alyssa meant the world to him, but her husband on the other hand…

When the sandy blonde first saw his sister and her husband enter the reception hall, the hype of just getting married was still in effect. But when Thomas walked over to the happy couple, the hype slowly faded away. They had been at the wedding, yes, but Vince hadn't really cared about that up until now.

"Well, if it isn't my brother-in-law and…" Thomas paused, having to think about what to refer to Jamie as, "and my shiny new sister-in-law." He was a short strawberry blonde who liked to play way too much. Not only that, but he had the '_I'm always right and you're not' _type of mindset.

"Hi," Jamie replied with a tiny smile, noticing how tight her husband had started to cling to her.

"Lovely ceremony you two, but it _was_ a bit on the long side," the shorter of the two men grinned to himself. "That's why the wife and I eloped."

Vince was saying about a thousand curse words in his mind at that point. That man had some nerve, didn't he?

"Well I'm sorry we bored you, _bro_," the sandy blonde spat back sarcastically.

Jamie knew that this wasn't going to end well. She tried tugging on her husband's hand, hoping that she could get him calmed down. "Sweetie, it's our wedding night. _Please _don't start a fight with your brother-in-law," she calmly pleaded.

Her husband looked down at her with a kicked puppy look in place. "Sorry, baby," he replied, dropping his head down to her level to kiss her.

"Don't work yourself into a frazzle," the brunette murmured into the sandy blonde's lips, "just think about the honeymoon," she added with a tiny smile gracing her features.

"How could I forget about that?" Vince grinned and kissed her again.

Thomas took the hint to leave as the two newlyweds started to _really_ suck each other's faces off. He left them alone for quite a while. It wasn't until Jamie left to go to the bathroom that the strawberry blonde tried to go in with another one of his evil tricks.

Vince was sitting down at the table surrounded by his friends and family, happily eating his portion of the cake slice he split with his wife. But when Thomas sat down next to him in Jamie's chair, the sandy blonde silently wondered why they even put him on the invite list…

"So, how does it feel to be married to the richest girl in Palm City, Vince?" the strawberry blonde asked, a playful grin eating away at his features.

His brother-in-law just shrugged. "It's just like being married to the poorest girl in Palm City. I don't care about the money."

"Sure it is! It's all about the money, my main man. You can do whatever you want now that you're a rich boy. If I had all of that money, you wanna know what I would do with it?" Thomas asked.

Vince sighed, hiding part of his face with a hand. "Not really."

"Well," the strawberry blonde began, only to pause a moment later as his brother-in-law's response finally registered. "Wait, what?"

The cop turned towards Thomas and glowered at him. It was about time someone put him in his place. He was _not _going to be ruining his wedding day.

"Yes, wait," Vince started off with an exasperated tone. "You need to stop acting like you run the place. You can pick on me all you want, but when it comes to Jamie I draw the line."

The brunette had come back to the table with her husband and brother-in-law still arguing.

Jamie didn't know what they were fighting about, but it was surely getting on her nerves.

"Alright boys knock this crap off!" Jamie yelled overtop of them both.

Thomas and Vince looked back at the annoyed bride and shut their mouths to prevent making her any angrier.

"What were you two thinking? I'm gone for five minutes and I come back to you two about to wrestle over what? Whose testosterone level is higher?" Jamie fumed, crossing her arms.

"I'm just trying to prove a point to my _lovely _brother. Actually, scratch that. I want to prove a point to everyone," the sandy blonde began, silently looking around the room.

The brunette sighed and looked up at her husband. "And what kind of point would that be, sweetheart?"

Vince took Jamie's hand in his own; their fingers interlocked together like matching puzzle pieces.

He began loud enough for everyone to hear after kissing his wife gently. "Everyone, I'd like to thank you all for coming. Today has been the greatest day in my life ever since I met Jamie."

His wife just stared back at him, warily waiting for him to continue.

"I'm sure everyone wonders what it would be like to be rich. Or maybe just fantasize about marrying someone this is rich. Sure, I thought about it. But I don't care that I'm married into the richest family in Palm City. I care about _who_ I'm married to," Vince looked around the room again. "I married the most gorgeous, the smartest, and the most kind-hearted woman of all eternity."

Applause sounded all throughout the room as the sandy blonde kissed his wife. She looked annoyed that he would bring all of that attention on them, but it was easily seen that she really was touched.

"If Jamie lost every penny to her name tomorrow, I'd stay with her until the very end," Vince added, prompting more applause.

The brunette eagerly threw herself at her husband and began to kiss him with all the passion she could muster.

"Time to start the honeymoon," Jamie murmured into Vince's lips. She was then scooped up and carried through the reception hall. The catering company could clean up all of that later. Nothing was keeping the newlywed couple from heading to their honeymoon destination.

**Reviews are loved, gentle readers!**


	4. You and I

**So, I just realized that this will be the only In-Progress story left in just a few short updates! SC and IF only have three chapters left! Don't worry, though, I've got plenty more cooking up in my head.**

**I'd like to thank my usual reviewers, IA and DS for reviewing last chapter.**

**I do not own The Cape, just the crazy muses that make these stories possible.**

_**The Many Sides of Vinwell- Chapter Four- You and I**_

Vince Faraday never really paid much attention to the _exotic dancers_—as they liked to call themselves—that would come into his uncle's bar for a little extra cash. He commended those women that had absolutely nothing or those that had little to work with. Being a part of the PCPD didn't mean that he was raking in the do-re-mi by any means, but at least he had a nice apartment and enough food to carry him through the week.

The sandy blonde's uncle always made a joke about his nephew taking a stripper home for the night. Apparently, he thought that Vince needed to get laid and that would just solve all of his problems. The cop couldn't say that it was a bad idea, but he highly doubted that he would ever take an _exotic dancer_ home to do the job.

Of course, that was before he met an exception to the rule. Jamie Fleming had seemed like any other girl. She was beautiful, kind-hearted, and one hell of a hard worker. Vince had first met her at her work as a waitress. He had caught a glimpse of her bright smile and her dark hair that seemed to shine underneath the lanterns at each separate booth.

Luckily, she had been ordered to tend to his booth. The two had hit it off well. Vince swore that she was flirting with him as she wrote down his order. Of course, that fact wasn't proven until he got his receipt back. Written in purple ink was a number. Jamie's name was right underneath that with a little heart next to her name.

The sandy blonde should have felt special at that point. She usually remained professional at work but, hey, what was wrong with being a little risqué?

Jamie and Vince kept in touch, constantly trying to work on some form of a relationship. About a month after they first met, the two decided to quit taking things slow. After the first kiss, neither of them wanted to turn back.

The cop had been a little wary of coming back to his uncle's bar. After all, if his girlfriend came by and saw him in here, he'd be screwed. Not to mention that Vince's uncle still had too much fun trying to get his nephew to hook up with one of the girls at his bar.

In reality, though, the sandy blonde had nothing to worry about. His girlfriend had picked up an extra job when her father lost every penny to his name. She tried to keep it on the down low; if Peter found out about her most recent source of employment, he would probably blow a gasket.

Jamie got up on the stage in the corner of the bar, feeling ashamed that she had to do this. Just what would her boyfriend say about this? God, what would her _mother _think right about now? The day she decided on picking up a night job, she had a feeling that she would be throwing her life away. But, after her father's business ARK failed, the brunette knew that for one, not many people would hire her if they knew she was a Fleming. Secondly, in a business like this, no one had any room to talk. Everyone was trying to make a life with the little money that they had.

Vince normally didn't pay attention to the girls on stage but, when his girlfriend was introduced, he practically choked on his favorite brand of beer.

"Jamie? What in the world is she doing up there?" he asked himself, staring in awe as his girlfriend moved around the stage in Stilettos.

The brunette hadn't really thought of the right way to tell Vince yet about her new temporary job. She was afraid to tell him about it, actually. He already knew that the Flemings lost every penny they had to their name, but he didn't know the extremities that Jamie had gone to. If she had told him, he probably would have offered to take her in.

As the crowd began to cheer over the brunette, her boyfriend clenched at his beer bottle to the point that it broke into thick chunks of glass. She wasn't happy up there, and he knew it. Vince couldn't bear to watch Jamie maneuver around the stage miserably. The girls backstage turned her into a living baby doll for her performance. She had a thick amount of eyeliner and glittery eye shadow that made up her big brown eyes. Her normally pale cheeks were splotched with rouge and her lips were painted rosy red.

The sandy blonde knew that he had to do something. He got up from his bar stool and went to the very back of the stage to kill the music and turn the lights back on. Before the brunette could do or say anything about the technical problems, she was grabbed from behind the curtains.

Jamie blinked heavily as she saw her boyfriend. "Vince, what are you—?" she then remembered that she only had on a buttoned-up top and a set of lingerie. "I can explain," she added, quickly.

"I don't need you to," her boyfriend replied quietly, passing her a smile. "I need you to get your stuff, baby."

"I can't," the brunette spoke sullenly. "I've still got a show to do."

"Not anymore you don't," Vince said, shaking his coat off to drape it over his girlfriend's shoulders. "I'm taking you home with me."

"I've got to eat, don't I?" Jamie asked, passing her boyfriend an annoyed glare.

"I'm going to take care of you. If you keep your job as a waitress and I continue working for the PCPD, we can work together on this stuff. But I will _not _let you do something that clearly makes you miserable," the sandy blonde replied, pressing his forehead against hers.

"You mean, you're willing to still be with the girl who just went from the richest girl in Palm City, to the poorest girl?" the brunette questioned yet again, still not sure if her boyfriend was saying all of this because he had a bit too much to drink.

"Don't you remember me telling you about that dream that I had about us getting married and living in the lap of luxury?" Vince asked, smiling down at her ever-so-affectionately.

"Of course I do," his girlfriend finally replied with a gentle smile in place. "And we wished that our lives could really be like that one day."

"It doesn't matter if we're not like that. I don't care that your father screwed up in his business and that they lost every share that he had invested in. Dream me had a point; no matter what happens, I'll always love you," the sandy blonde dropped a kiss on his girlfriend's lips, sporting some of her lipstick as he pulled his head back.

Jamie laughed to herself as she saw her boyfriend's lips. "Nice color on you, Vince," she teased.

"It looks better on you," Vince whispered to his girl. "I'm sure of it," he added with a playful grin.

The brunette smiled affectionately. "You sure that you don't mind me staying with you?" she asked gently.

"I think you already know the answer to that," the sandy blonde replied, lifting his girlfriend up into his arms. "You can stay as long as you want. Forever, if that's what you want to do."

Jamie nuzzled into Vince's neck. "Forever. Forever sounds pretty comfy."

The cop chuckled and secured the brunette's arms around his neck before he padded off the stage with her. Neither of them really minded that the crowd was shouting at Vince to bring Jamie back. At that point, all they had in mind was getting the hell out of there.

**I dunno, this chapter was really hard to write. Hopefully you all still enjoyed it!**


	5. Alejandro

**Hey! It's an update! And we have another Lady Gaga song to get through the day. This time it's canon! **

**Many thanks to: XxDeathStarxX for the review last chapter.**

**As always, I own nothing. **

_**The Many Sides of Vinwell- Chapter Five: Alejandro**_

One of the things that hurt worst in life was to realize that the love of your life could never love you the same way. Maybe it was more of a sibling love on their part. Or maybe it was more of a parental love. Either way, the equation still added up the same. And it still led to a broken heart in the end.

Orwell knew that she was well in over her head. She was in love with a man that could never love her back. No matter how many dreams she had of Vince, none of it could be compared to reality. In reality, she could never have the man of her dreams. The man of her dreams was happily married; it wouldn't be right of her to take him away from his family, anyway. He would always look at her as a little sister, or even worse, a daughter.

-0-

Inevitably, Vince went back home to his family. Much to his partner's approval, he didn't forget about her. Not in the least bit. They stayed in constant contact; those two had been best friends for about two years before he was able to go home. Pulling them apart would have been like killing them from the inside out.

Orwell tried to keep her feelings for him in check. The last thing that she needed was to come off as too strong to Dana. If the public defender knew that the blogger was in love with her husband, it wouldn't be pretty. And Orwell didn't feel like going on a "baby mama" drama talk show for the issue. (Not that it would really be that serious, but everything in her life was like a sitcom. How could something like that _not _pass her mind?)

When the blogger was invited for dinner one night, she wasn't very surprised. She and Dana had become pretty good friends, which Vince was proud of. Seeing how he still dressed up as the Cape to protect the city, he would always need his sidekick to help him out. It helped that he had his wife's blessing for it.

-0-

The brunette mustered all of the courage that she could and walked up to the door leading to the Faraday apartment. Coming here meant that she had to deal with seeing Vince with his family. While she loved seeing her partner happy, it still stung. No matter what, though, he could never know just how much she hurt for him.

Orwell raised a hand to knock at the door. Not even a minute later, Vince answered the door with a grin in place.

"Hey, Orwell," the vigilante greeted her, stepping aside for her to come in.

"Hi," the brunette replied with a smile of her own. She readjusted the strap to her purse a little uncomfortably. She even felt a blush crawl up on her face, much to her own annoyance.

As if Vince didn't notice her blushing, he welcomed her in for a hug. "How are you doing?" he whispered down at her, not ready to break the embrace just yet.

"I'm doing alright," she smiled to herself, "we _did _just talk earlier."

"Well, that was about five hours ago. A lot could change in five hours, Orwell," the sandy blonde joked. He held a secret deep within himself. For the longest kind of time, he had feelings for his partner. The only person he ever told was Max; Vince wasn't ashamed of how he felt. He just wasn't sure if it was okay to feel that way. Annoyingly enough, he remained oblivious that the brunette felt the same way. As far as the vigilante was concerned, Orwell could never love him. As a brotherly-sisterly love, maybe. But, he just _knew _that she couldn't love him anymore than that.

The blogger let out a gentle chuckle and broke their embrace. "I'm alright. I really am."

Vince and Orwell walked on through the apartment to get to the living room. Trip was playing a video game and paying little attention to what was going on around him.

"Trip, I think your mom may have a point with your fingers being glued to that controller," the former cop spoke jokingly towards his son.

As if Trip was trying to prove a point, he didn't say anything to his father. His fingers pressed against the buttons on his controller accordingly with his tongue peeking out of the corner of his lips thoughtfully.

"Vince, I think you've lost him to the videogame," the brunette whispered, lightly patting him on the back.

The vigilante sighed. "That's okay," a grin played at his lips, "I'll get him back later.

The two of them left the kid playing his videogame and went to the kitchen to see what Dana was doing. Orwell put on an extra apron that was hanging on the front of the pantry door and padded over to her best friend's wife to help her with dinner. She would be shooed away like always, seeing how she was their guest, but still. Did it hurt to ask?

As the night went on, the brunette only felt more and more out of place. Her partner knew that something was wrong with her and tried to ask her multiple times if she was alright. Each time the answer was the same, "I'm fine." Of course, Vince knew that that was a bogus answer.

By eight that night, Orwell was about to call it quits. She was tired and needed some quality time with her coffee and tech. Other girls had chocolate and romance movies, but her comfort was within her technology and Columbian brand coffee.

When Dana saw the blogger reach for her bag, she called to her, "You're leaving already?"

The brunette threw her bag over a shoulder and smiled back at the strawberry blonde. "Yeah. I'm actually getting pretty tired."

Being a mother, the public defender knew when something wasn't right. "Jamie, would you like to talk about something?"

"_Sure, about how I'm in love with your husband and have to restrain myself every time I see him? Great talk!" _Orwell's subconscious mused.

"No. I appreciate the dinner tonight, though," the younger woman spoke aloud, sparing both Dana and her husband a gentle smile.

Before either of them could come up with a response, the brunette had made it out the door. She gently shut the door behind her, leaving the couple in utter silence.

The older woman straightened up and cleared her throat in her husband's general direction. Dana Faraday was _not _an idiot by any means necessary. If there wasn't anything going on between those, she would be crowned the queen of Scotland tomorrow.

Vince was only paying half of his attention to Dana. The other half was concerned with what could be wrong with his partner.

"Vince!" his wife tried again, getting even more irritated. As she gained his full attention, the strawberry blonde added, "Are you going to see what's wrong with her? I don't know what's going on with you two, but I expect an answer when you get back."

The vigilante nodded slowly and kissed his wife on the top of her head before going out to find Orwell. "Don't worry. I'll explain… it all."

He never knew that he would have to explain all of this to Dana; Vince had never even the slightest hint that his partner reciprocated the feelings he had for her. As he left to find the brunette, his heart was pounding erratically in his eardrums.

The blogger didn't expect him to follow her back to her apartment. Nor did she expect the kiss that would be waiting for her in the end.

**Alright, so I really wasn't expecting for this to be a full Vinwell chapter, but couldn't help myself. Vinwell is in my blood. Wanna see it in a microscope? It's awesome! Anyway, you all know what to do. **


	6. Eh, Eh Nothing Else I Can Say

**Hey Capers! Here I come with a brand spanking new chapter! Look, it's all shiny and ready to go! **

"**Eh, eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" by Lady Gaga is up. Don't worry, only three more Gaga songs to go. Thanks to the usual reviewers for their input last chapter!**

**I do not own The Cape. Enjoy the chapter. This chapter is an AU. **

_**The Many Sides of Vinwell- Chapter Six- Eh, eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)**_

Break-ups were never any easy, especially as far as Vince Faraday was concerned. He took his relationships very seriously and often times fell very hard for the wrong type of girl. After his latest break-up, however, he was really thrown for a loop. The woman that he had been madly in love with had fallen for another man while he was away on a mission with the PCPD.

When he came home, he and his girlfriend had tried to make it work. Unfortunately, a little over a year of being away was too much for this couple. Dana and Vince both agreed that being friends would be the best solution. The relationship was wonderful while it lasted, but they both had someone better for them. The curly haired cop hadn't realized who would be better for him, nor did he realize how quickly he would find her.

- 0 -

Vince was out on a nightly patrol with his best friend and coworker, Marty Voyt. The Palm City Police Department had been working to catch one of its most notorious murderers for quite some time now; two cops were assigned to do a nightly cruise around the city, searching for any abnormalities that could put a break in the case. This week it was Marty and Vince who were picked to do the patrol.

The patrol was coming to a close, and both men were beating themselves up over it. Why couldn't there be some big neon sign that said "look at me, look at me! _I'm _the killer"?

Vince banged his head against the steering wheel in defeat, a soft groan escaping his lips. "I'm drawing a blank for tonight, man. Let's head back and you can crash at my place."

Just as Marty nodded, the curly blonde started to head down the road ahead of them. The road was really dark, apart from the headlights on the police cruiser and the street lights that were lined up on both sides of the road. It wasn't surprising to see pedestrians on the side of the road, even at this time of night. The cops would often roll down the window to see if said pedestrian needed a ride, but most times the offer was declined.

This time, however, the pedestrian didn't decline. She was a young woman, of no more than nineteen years of age. She was one of the more sensible pedestrians that didn't wear dark colors, and actually went with the flow of traffic.

"Miss, do you need a lift?" Vince asked, glancing down at his watch. What was a girl doing out walking at eleven-thirty at night?

The young woman smiled a bit and nodded. She recognized the build of the car and knew that it wasn't wise of her to turn down a police officer, especially at eleven-thirty at night. The last thing that she needed was the police thinking that she was up to no good. She had a hard enough time keeping her father's alter ego from coming out. If the PCPD went snooping around her home, Peter would have been locked up in the insane asylum a long time ago. He hadn't murdered anyone yet; in fact, he hadn't murdered anyone because of Jamie. Something about his daughter kept Chess at bay.

Marty looked over at his best friend as the brunette girl climbed into the backseat a little nervously. Vince was carefully watching her through the rear-view mirror, making sure that she buckled up.

Both men met each other's eyes and silently agreed that this would be a long night.

"So, where am I dropping you off at Miss…?" the sandy blonde cop prompted.

"Fleming. Jamie Fleming. And," the brunette trailed off, nibbling at her lower lip. "I'm sure you two know where the Fleming manor is," she chuckled lightly, "everyone does. As embarrassing as it may be…"

Vince nodded, sending an easy smile back at Jamie. "Well, may I ask what you were doing out here so late?"

"I left my house about… four this afternoon. Wanted to get a few cups of coffee and spend my day reading at the book store. I had the whole day; dad knew that I hadn't been out on my own in quite a while. Normally it's just the chauffeurs that take me out, but I decided that I could use the exercise anyway," the youngest Fleming shrugged gently. "The shop was supposed to close at eleven, but they didn't even see me in there until a few minutes ago."

"You get lost in books, huh?" the blue eyed cop asked, looking at her through the rear-view mirror again. Her story made sense, though. His mother did the same thing if his father wasn't around. It made no sense how you could miss the message over the intercom saying that the store would be closing in five minutes, but he knew better than to question his own mother.

Jamie uncomfortably turned away and looked out the window at the darkness of the nighttime sky. That was Vince's cue to start driving again. The Fleming manor was no more than ten minutes away from their current spot and those ten minutes were spent in nothing but silence. There wasn't really anything to talk about, but boy was the curly haired blonde's thoughts going wild at that moment. He was unusually curious about one particular girl and he knew that he would take the time to get to know her if he could.

The brunette was uncomfortably quiet, not just because Vince was a cop, but because he was a gorgeous guy. Gorgeous guys and Jamie Fleming just didn't exist in the same universe. She got tongue tied and could never get her complete point across. Not to mention that those guys never really wanted

her to get her point across in the first place…. They were more interested in seeing her get in bed than anything else.

In mere minutes, Jamie was dropped off at the Fleming manor, to which both men were left to their tired thoughts. Marty's consisted of a nice bed and the inside of his eyelids, whereas Vince's consisted of a particular brunette. He barely knew her, but that didn't make a bit of a difference. That only made him think about her more; the sandy blonde could spend hours trying to figure out her life story, unhealthy as that sounded.

When they got back to Vince's apartment, his best friend was crashed out within seconds of his head hitting the pillow. The night was still young for the blue eyed cop, however. His subconscious mind was still trying to decipher the young Fleming.

- 0 -

Days that Vince Faraday had off were considered a blessing; especially considering the night he had last night. Marty, unfortunately, didn't have the day off. By the time that Vince woke up that morning, the other cop had already gone off to the police station.

The curly blonde sat up in bed and groggily rubbed his face. Was it morning already? Dammit. The last thing that he remembered was crashing at some ungodly hour in the morning. His subconscious had already gone through at least five different scenarios that had to deal with Jamie Fleming. All of those scenarios ended with her either rejecting him or kissing him with as much as passion as she could possibly muster. Obviously he had too much time on his hands, either that or he really needed to find Jamie and ask her out for coffee. Or… something.

Vince scuffed his way to the kitchen and made a beeline for his pre-programmed coffee pot. Coffee was the nectar of the Gods, as far as he was concerned. His girl would have to be a coffee fanatic herself to put up with him in the morning.

After pouring his first cup of coffee, he sorted through the crap-load of leftovers he had. Most of it was Chinese or Mexican takeout. By the time he left the house that morning, almost all of the Chinese takeout was digesting in his stomach.

- 0 -

Vince didn't know where he was going; not at this point, anyway. His AC unit was busted at the apartment, so his next best bet was to cruise around town in the air-conditioned car. The music that he had on was going in one ear and out the other as he drove through the town.

"Food? Nah, not hungry," he mused to himself as he passed a few fast food places.

Nothing was really calling out to him; but, he was bored. However, as soon as he passed the book store that Jamie mentioned the previous night, suddenly he felt the urge to go pick up a book. That store did have some pretty good comic selections.

Vince sucked in all the courage that he had, fully knowing that he could run into the brunette again. He actually really wanted to see her. There was just something about her that drew him in. Probably that smile… the sandy blonde thought to himself.

Shaking out of his reverie, he parked the car in a vacant parking space. It was basically now or never. If he wanted Jamie as bad as he thought that he did, there wasn't a moment to spare.

Luckily for the blue eyed cop, Jamie came to the book store whenever she could. However, this time her chauffer had taken her, though. Vince recognized the Fleming family emblem on the back window of the limousine.

He took in a deep breath and started for the book store. Now or never, he told himself repeatedly.

- 0 -

It hadn't taken much to get Vince and Jamie together. The brunette had done a lot of thinking herself since that night, and she had eagerly accepted his coffee date. There were a lot of restraints at first, but as soon as Jamie made a fool of herself by spilling coffee on her date, that was it. She was overly embarrassed by her fumbling fingers. He just thought that it was adorable, no matter how much the scorching coffee hurt as it soaked through his jeans.

After that fiasco, though, there was nothing that kept the curly blonde from stealing a kiss on the cheek, or holding her hand as much as he could. This was the start of the longest relationship that either of them ever had. Not to mention that it was the longest relationship that either of them ever planned on having again.

Vince knew that she was _the_ one when she helped him make a break in the case that the PCPD had been working on for years. He knew that she was handy with tech, but he never knew exactly _how _handy until she went to help him with the case.

It was a rainy day in September, about two years into their relationship. Neither Vince nor Jamie had much to do. They sat in the home that they shared, absolutely bored out of their minds. The brunette had something playing in the background to drown out the sound of raindrops hitting the roof; Lady Gaga most likely, the cop mused to himself.

The sandy blonde looked over at his girlfriend, who was messing with her laptop. A grin played at his lips; no matter what they were up to, she always had some tech of hers around. It was adorable, all things considered.

"You look like you're concentrating on something," he chuckled lightly, pressing a kiss to the side of her mouth.

"I am, actually. And, what I'm working on, you'll be happy to hear about," Jamie replied, a slightly smug grin in place. She wasn't the tech geek in the relationship for nothing.

"Yeah?" Vince gave her an easy grin. "Care to let me in on the secret?"

"I think I may have just found your guy," she noticed the look that he was giving her and continued, "Remember the murderer…? The one you've been trying to catch for God knows how many years?"

The curly blonde just gave her a dumbfound, yet adorable, look. "What… how did you…?"

"I hacked into the surveillance videos from the latest murder a few months back and I was able to get a picture of the guy. It's kind of fuzzy, but with today's technology, the picture can be blown up and retouched to get a much better picture," Jamie began, her smug grin growing wider as her boyfriend picked her up and kissed her soundly.

"Do you know how long we've been looking for this guy? Now that you've—Damn, I love you so much," Vince babbled on, not exactly sure how to get his words across.

"Vince, I said that I may have found your guy. I don't know for sure," the brunette spoke, a bit breathlessly. She stared up at her boyfriend, who was equally as breathless after kissing his girlfriend again.

"I don't care. No one even had the slightest idea of who the guy could be. And no one had been bright enough to hack into the system to get the surveillance videos," the sandy blonde grinned down at her.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing that you have me, then," Jamie nuzzled his nose.

"You have no idea," Vince kissed the tip of hers, prompting a billion watt smile from his girlfriend.

"Why don't you tell me all about it?" the brunette began hopefully. She sat her laptop aside and smiled again as her boyfriend guided her into his lap for another incredibly deep kiss.

It turned out that Jamie _had _gotten the bad guy. Vince couldn't have more proud of his girlfriend. Not even a month later, the blue eyed cop proposed to her. She, of course, wept uncontrollably after agreeing to such a commitment. Jamie Faraday did have a nice ring to it, anyways.

**And that's the end of that chapter. Loved it? Wanna kill it with fire? Lemme know in a review!**


	7. Teeth

**I can't stay away from the vampire fics, but can you blame me? This is a possible scenario to the Blood Lust 'verse. I know that I said it was viewer's preference, but it was too fun to keep it like that. **

**The song is by Lady Gaga, yet again. Oh and if you've got a song to request for this fic, let me know. Give me the name and the artist and I'll gladly do a shout-out for you.**

**As always, I'd like to thank those who reviewed last chapter. I own nothing. **

_**The Many Sides of Vinwell- Chapter Seven: Teeth**_

Jamie Fleming was perched on one of the many extravagant crypts at Chandler cemetery, waiting for her newborn vampire to come to life. Well… come back from the dead, really. It had been the stereotypical three days and she was more than ready to finally have her prince.

There were many things that he needed to know, that was for sure. For one, they didn't hunt and kill just anybody and everybody that they saw. There had to be a strategy. The Bottoms was a famous bar to go to if you were feeling a little hungry. Get the human as drunk as could be and it was fiesta time. The bartenders never said a word. Though they'd never admit it, vampires ruled Palm City and that was all there was to it.

The vampire let a smug smirk crawl on her face as she watched the dirt in front of her where her new pet was buried. Any time now he would be digging his way out of his coffin. It was important that she was the first person that he saw. Once he did, their link would practically double. He would be loyal to her, even more so than just being her creation.

Not even a minute after that last thought left her mind, the dirt started to move right before her very eyes. Jamie was excited, all things considered. She finally had her own little newborn to play with. Usually she was the one that was stuck with a human that had a really low endurance level. They would be dead before she even got the chance to play with them! At least Vince was a fighter. And that was why she decided that she couldn't let him go.

The sire saw her creation peek his now dirty mop of curly hair out of the ground and she just smiled to herself. Every one of the other vampires knew that Jamie Fleming was a bit of a loon, but she meant well. Ever since her mother died and her father went on overprotective overdrive, she started to take things really hard. That was what led into her becoming a vampire in the first place, really. If anyone was to mess with Jamie, they would have a whole lot of pissed off vampires to deal with. She was like everyone's little sister in that way.

When Vince finally pulled himself out of his own grave, he let out a demonic snarl. His eyes were looking at everywhere, but at her. The normal blue in his eyes had been replaced with a sleight blue, to show how truly hungry he was.

"Vince," Jamie began in a hushed, fervent tone. She grinned as he snapped his head over to her. "Remember me?"

The newborn leered at the vampire before him and nodded absently. As he stood up, his equilibrium was thrown off. He had more power than he originally realized; which was… actually kind of cool.

Of course, that was where most newborns went wrong. The belief that vampires were invulnerable was bullshit, but the newly changed seemed to think that they were. Sure, there was superhuman strength and all the badassdom that followed that, but they couldn't go out in the sunlight without a stupid ring to protect them from the sun, garlic made them nauseated and silver bullets and blunt wooden objects would turn them into nothing but sawdust. _Invulnerable my ass_, Jamie sneered to herself.

The brunette vampire held her hand out for Vince, who took it almost instantaneously. "My prince," she drawled, the tiniest smirk playing at her lips. "It's been too long already."

"How long have I been… dead?" the undead cop questioned, making a face at how weird that sounded.

"Three days," Jamie spoke, smiling up at her creation. "Every newborn vampire wakes up three days after being turned."

"Holy hell," Vince swore under his breath. "Is this where you're going to tell me that I've got a lot to learn?"

"Well that'll come in due time," the brunette began, her fangs extending as she spoke, "Now, come on, it's time to eat. I know you must be starved, my prince."

The two vampires began to walk hand-in-hand as they searched for something to snack on. The curly blonde couldn't really control how he felt at that moment. He felt… powerful… and oh so hungry. As he looked over at his sire, he noticed that she looked so calm. The only thing that was different about her was her wavering golden brown eyes. With every passing moment, they grew more and more intense. He envied her for how in control she was of herself, but he felt so incredibly passionate for her at the same time. If he was stuck with her for the rest of his life, then you wouldn't hear him complaining any. The newborn had never felt for anyone the same that he felt for her.

Jamie felt a cool arm wrap around her waist, a Cheshire like grin spreading across her face as she looked up to see Vince holding onto her. Everything was suddenly coming together and both of them were hoping that it would continue to be that way.

o—o—o

Vince remembered what blood tasted like to him as a human, but that was nothing as it was compared to being a vampire and tasting human blood. His sire had picked a perfectly fine human being for the first feeding and just threw the girl at him. Once he latched onto the girl's left side, his girlfriend latched onto the other. As the girl let out a pained groan, the vampires grabbed each other's hands and held on with a vice grip. The victim was drained dry within a few minutes of the couple feeding from her. As she toppled to the ground, limp as a ragdoll, Jamie pulled her creation along.

The undead cop pulled the brunette into his arms as they left the scene, suddenly hungry for far more than just human blood.

Jamie looked up at her creation, smiling wildly at the look in his eyes. While they were back to the original light blue, she could still tell exactly what he wanted. "You sure you're ready for a ride like this, Casanova?" she drawled, her eyes sparkling back at him.

"I should probably say no, but my mom always did call me the stubborn one in the family…" Vince grinned down at his sire, something that seemed so incredibly human to do, but the brunette still loved it nonetheless.

The older vampire led him through the bar where they had their first meal of the day in hopes to get back to the place that she called home _before_ Vince decided that he couldn't wait any longer. Vampire intimacy was… something that needed to be confined to a single room. Jamie preferred to be alone before doing anything like that.

Fortunately, her home wasn't too far away. It was a run-down old home that hadn't been lived in for years when she came upon it years ago. While it could easily be torn down by a short thunderstorm, it survived thus far. Of course, that was before two vampires came to live in it instead of one…

When the two of them got into the home, the brunette vampire barely even got the chance to close the door before the newborn vampire pressed her thin against it, kissing her as if his undead life depended on it.

"You really don't know what you're in for, Vince," Jamie purred against his neck, "but I'll show you around the curves."

Vince really _didn't _know what he was in for. He let his girlfriend take the reins, and was thrown into the wall, neither of them caring that it shook as she threw him into it.

The first thing to go was the clothes. Violently so, the vampires worked to get to each other's clothes off, all while being in one of the heaviest make-out sessions that the curly blonde had ever been in, in his entire life.

Jamie dug her fingernails into her boyfriend's cheek as the clothes steadily began to hit the floor. Vince's reaction should have been a simple wince, but instead it turned out to be a pleasured groan.

Everything was like it was three days ago, only this time the undead cop's senses were twice as what they were before. He shivered lightly as the older vampire lapped up the trail of blood that she left from her fingernails.

"You sure you can handle this?" the brunette purred yet again, inching towards his neck.

Vince just nodded before capturing his sire's lips with his again. "Oh I'm more than sure, trust me," he began against her lips.

They bumped into the wall again, this time with much more force as they ground their hips into each other's. In turn, however, that wall fell down, crashing into the next. Before either of them knew it, that one side of the house was completely demolished. Neither of them was paying much attention to this, though. At that point they had dropped to the floor; those two were making enough noise that it was almost combating with the sound of the walls playing dominoes.

By the time that they pulled away, both vampires had scratches and puncture wounds all over, but neither of them felt like they were finished yet. Jamie picked her head up, her eyes widening at the side of the house that had collapsed. "Damn. How did we not hear that?" she asked, which prompted her boyfriend to look over as well.

"Well damn," Vince swore under his breath. "Were we really that oblivious?" He went back to nibbling on her neck, but only got away with it for half a second before being swatted away by the brunette.

"You got a place for me to stay?" the older vampire asked, a pout playing at her lips.

The curly blonde vampire nibbled at her pouty lip and grinned against it. "Of course I do. We'll just have to pin blankets over the windows until we can get someone to tint them for us."

"Good. 'Cause damn did we get carried away," Jamie began, flopping down onto the floor again.

Vince kissed her thigh, sans fangs, which surprised her a little bit. She wasn't complaining about the gentle touch, but after almost three hours of destructive passion a gentle kiss was just unexpected. He sent a smile her way, which she reciprocated and sat up on her elbows to give him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"We could always tear down the other side and leave before dawn," he suggested, fangs extending as he grinned back at her.

The brunette didn't need to be told twice. She rose to her feet and pulled her boyfriend along to the opposite side of the house, which had yet to be demolished.

**So, what'd you think? Inquiring minds want to know!**


	8. Paparazzi

**Hey all! Here's a shiny new chapter for you all to enjoy. **

**I've been changing my mind about what two Gaga songs I should end with, and I've got them both planned out for now. This chapter will be "Paparazzi" (you'll find out why soon, trust me) and the last Gaga song will be "Speechless" both versions are canon so this'll be fun. **

**I own nothing. Thanks go out to the usual reviewers. **

_**The Many Sides of Vinwell- Chapter Eight: Paparazzi **_

They say that every picture is worth a thousand words. And while this may be true for the press and their overly priced tabloids, it probably meant more to the ones that the press were attacking. Tabloids were around every corner of Palm City, it seemed. On every rack at the checkout line, in every issue of the _Palm City Herald_, there was almost no escape. And if you meant anything of importance to the citizens, you tried your best to avoid the press at all time. (Well, except for Peter Fleming. He always was doing something for the press, it seemed…)

Jamie Fleming had always been a target for the press. Whether it was under her Orwell persona, or her _real _persona, the press was always after her. It only got worse when she started helping Vince clear his name. A popular rumor was that Orwell was a man and his gay lover was the Cape and had been for quite a few months. Now, that could have been hilarious for the friendly neighborhood hacker. However, it wasn't so funny to her, seeing as she had a crush on the masked vigilante.

The press would have loved to get a picture to prove their insane accusation. In fact, that would have solved a lot of problems. Everyone wanted to know who the blogger and caped superhero were, and if the reporters could get them both on camera, that would have been pure gold.

Orwell had been in disbelief about the press getting any photos that would help their cases. And, even if they did, she could still hack into their system and delete any of the pictures that they got before it got the chance to be published. No brainer, right?

o—o—o

It was coming up on a few years since Vince had lost his "life" in the explosion. He and his partner were getting closer and closer, as he and his wife were getting further apart. She was getting remarried, as much as it broke the vigilante's heart to find out.

Orwell was there for him, as she always was. However, she didn't expect him to end up reacting the way he did. Vince found out when he went to visit Trip, dressed in his cape and mask, of course. The blogger got a call from a somewhat distraught vigilante, who told her to pick him up. Obediently, she did as she was told. Her partner had to be led to the car, on the count of his quiet sobbing that just wouldn't let up. The hacker knew why he was upset without him even telling her, so she let him use her as a leaning post all the way there. What ended up getting them in trouble, though, was the kiss that he gave her just before she helped him into the car. Neither of them was aware of the pictures that were being snapped at that moment.

o—o—o

Almost a week later, Vince was taking a walk, just trying to clear his head when a headline on one of the many tabloids caught his attention. The picture on the front cover was of him and Orwell, when she came to get him that week prior. They just _had_ to get them kissing, didn't they?

The vigilante pulled the bill of his cap down even lower as he went up to the kiosk to pay for the rag magazine. His partner would _not_ be happy to see this.

When he got back to the hideout, he found Orwell in her usual position. She was propped up straight in her computer chair, her holographic monitor reflecting off of her pale face as she was typing on her virtual keyboard. She was updating her blog, no doubt, from the previous day. Fleming held a ball at ARK Towers in celebration of him supporting a new charity for the children's hospital. The blogger was there, firsthand. She was supposedly a photographer there strictly for business. Nothing was ever as it seemed, especially when it came to her father and his business.

She heard her partner come in, which in turn made her stop and look back at him. Those two were having their fair share of problems. Vince knew that he had feelings for his partner, but he never wanted to lead her on, if he was just going to be with his family again. But… when he saw her, he just couldn't keep it in any longer. Orwell loved him just the same and it was very obvious that she did, but she was worried that he considered her as a rebound girl. Everything would have been so much better if he had _waited_ to drop this bombshell on her.

But now… now they just had to deal with it all, one step at a time.

"Hi, Vince," the brunette called over to him, slightly swiveling her chair to face him.

Vince met with his partner's eyes and she knew instantly that something wasn't quite right. He padded over to her and set the rag magazine down in front of her. "You're not going to like this," he murmured in reply.

Orwell's large eyes grew wider as she took in the picture on the front cover. "What the hell? I thought that I trashed that picture!"

"I know, I saw you do it," the vigilante let out a rough sigh and pulled a chair over to his partner. "The only thing that I can think of is that we caught it too late and the magazine was already in the middle of being printed…"

"Well what are we going to do? If my father sees that, he'll figure out where I am and your name will never be cleared," the blogger spoke through slightly gritted teeth. Her eyes were intense as she stared back at her partner, hoping for some sort of an answer.

Vince had to keep himself from kissing his partner again. He regretted the kiss in the first place; while he did love her, he knew that it was wrong of him to make a move when he did. _Why_ couldn't he have waited?

"There's nothing we can do. It's not like we caught the article _before_ it was sent out. There's no telling who has the magazine at this point," he replied, letting out another rough sigh.

"Then what do you suggest that we do, Vince? Sit around and twiddle our thumbs?" Orwell sneered; obviously she wasn't very keen about that plan.

"Exactly. Besides, it's not like kissing you was a mistake, okay?" Vince smiled down at his partner, gently taking her hand in his own. "Okay, so I could have had better timing with the whole thing, but… it's just something that we have to deal with. It's not like the press fabricated what they caught on camera."

The brunette nodded; damn, he did have a point. "Well, I don't care what my father says to me. I _won't _stop helping you get home. He can disinherit me all he wants, disown me, whatever."

"You've got me, Orwell. No matter what your father thinks, or does, for that matter, I'll be there for you," the vigilante began lightly, raising her hand to his lips as he kissed the nearest knuckle.

"Vince," Orwell began, more than a little exasperated, "I don't want you to think that I'm willing to be your rebound girl. I love you, but I want us to be together _because _of that. Not because I was the next best thing next to your wife."

"You're right," Vince rasped, squeezing her hand a little tighter. "But I don't think that you're my rebound girl. When I kissed you… I dunno what happened. I've been falling in love with you. You've always been a shoulder to lean on since we first met. I guess I just let my feelings for you get the best of me." He watched her hand fall back in her lap again as he let go of it and swallowed a lump in his throat.

"If you want to wait a little while longer before trying a relationship, I can deal with that. You'll always be my best friend, no matter what," the framed cop added solemnly.

Orwell let a tiny smile crawl onto her lips as she leaned forward to kiss her partner on the cheek very tentatively. And, as much as it killed them both to do so, they agreed to remain best friends for a little longer. When they started up their real relationship, they knew that it would _really_ mean something to them.

o—o—o

Peter Fleming practically had a heart attack when he saw the heading and the picture for the front cover of the tabloids that week. He didn't even have to look very hard to know who that young woman was. That was his little girl who was kissing the masked vigilante that he had been trying to have killed for the past few years now.

But what was the hardest pill to swallow was that his little girl was the one that had been out to get him for the past _four_ years.

Naturally, when the billionaire saw his daughter again, things weren't easy. It was pretty awkward for both Flemings, as a matter of fact. Peter was trying to be the nurturing father that he had been trying to be all along, and Jamie was pulling away ever so slightly. It was almost like how it was near the end of the billionaire's marriage to Danielle Fleming, the blogger's mother. Before her untimely death, that was…

Orwell had to come clean about _everything_, even though she knew that she would rather not. In the end, though, it was best that she did. Fleming agreed to tell the residents of Palm City that Vince was _not _Chess, but only because he truly did care that his daughter was in love.

Before then, the vigilante had come clean as well. He stopped by Dana's apartment, fully knowing that there was a possibility that he would be beaten to death by not only the public defender, but by her new husband as well. Fortunately, he didn't die. (However, there were times that Dana's death glare was far worse than any form of death…) Vince and Dana agreed to a joint custody with Trip, and visitation with either parent otherwise.

Some would say that the paparazzi were horrible to get caught up in, but for the formerly framed cop and his girlfriend it actually hadn't been so bad. The rock that would soon be on the brunette's finger was proof of that.

**I was really trying to make this chapter longer, but that's all that I can crank out for this chapter, I'm afraid. You know what to do. *points to box at bottom of page* **

**Also, I just started my very first job this morning, so I'm trying to manage that as well as keeping up with updates. So, I'm sorry if any of the updates are late. **


	9. Speechless

**Hey, oh! A new chapter is afoot! Sadly, it's the last Lady Gaga inspired chapter. *sad face* Oh well, I did have fun writing the other eight. **

**Many thanks to my reviewers: XxDeathStarxX and IronAmerica. I own nothing. **

_**The Many Sides of Vinwell- Chapter Nine: Speechless**_

Many of us have trust issues. We think that we have that one person in our lives that would protect us from the world, one that we could confide in if need be, one to lean on when we're at our weakest. Only to have that ripped out from under us when we least expect it. For Jamie Fleming, that one person was her father.

Jamie had been a daddy's girl from the day that she was born. She had her father wrapped around her little finger as a newborn baby and neither of them had a problem with it. As years passed, the youngest Fleming still had her way. She grew up into a lovely young woman, one that didn't think twice about spending an evening with her father, trying to reminisce about the old days.

But all that changed on her sixteenth birthday. The brunette teenager had wanted to spend her birthday with her father; of course, Peter was in the middle of getting everything ready for his next big project. He wanted his own business, despite the fact that it would put a rift between him and his daughter. The rising billionaire assumed that she would be okay with that, seeing how she was getting older.

Unfortunately, Peter couldn't have been more wrong. When his wife died, Jamie was no more than ten years old. Losing a close loved one at that age was scarring, especially when it was a parent. That was when she and her father began to form a closer bond than they had had in years. The rising billionaire only had one part of his wife left, and that was in his daughter. He held on tight to her, despite the fact that Jamie thought that it was a little _too_ tight at times. So, naturally, when he began to focus on his business rather than her, the brunette started to feel rather withdrawn. She thought that she had done something to make daddy hate her.

On her sixteenth birthday, Jamie left their manor without any adult supervision. She wanted to see her father, who was too busy working on getting things straight for his new security business. The building wasn't too far away from their home and Jamie thought that she could walk there on her own. The Flemings' hired help were all getting a dinner ready for the birthday girl; one her father had planned and would be at if he could help it. Of course, the brunette didn't know this. As far as she was concerned, daddy was ignoring her again and she wanted to know why.

The teenager never got to the building, though. She was abducted and for the next five years, she was led to believe that her father never once looked for her. When she was finally released at the age of twenty-one, she pretty much hated the world, especially her father. No one bothered to come looking for her; no one bothered to save her from the psychotic woman that tried to be her mother. Jamie stayed hidden for about a year after that, nursing all of the scars and bruises she had. During that year, she had learned about the criminal mastermind named Chess. The brunette _knew_ that it couldn't have been a coincidence that her father's strange alter-ego was named Chess as well. She began to look into Chess' murders while she was in hiding. It didn't take her long to put two and two together when she learned that Chess and Peter Fleming were both in the Palm City, California area.

And that was when she began fighting back. In her little world, she figured that her father never looked for her because he was _glad_ that she was gone. Without his daughter around, he could get all of the power that he ever wanted.

Jamie Fleming was squashed down inside of her Orwell persona because she didn't think that _Jamie _would be able to handle all of this. Orwell was everything that Jamie wasn't, and that was just fine with her. The one thing that they had in common, though, was that neither of them would trust a single soul again.

o—o—o

When Vince came into Orwell's life, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Her father had ruined his life to the point that she wasn't even sure that he'd ever get it back. They bonded over this fact, though the vigilante wasn't aware of the fact that his partner knew _exactly _how he felt. The brunette never wanted to get close to another person again, but with Vince, everything seemed different. The more time they spent together, the more she realized that she was _actually _falling in love.

That fact scared her more than anything, though. If she couldn't even trust her own family to keep her safe, how could she trust a man that she just met?

The vigilante could tell that his partner was holding back, and that kinda bothered him. He trusted her, but he had no idea why she couldn't trust him. When Gregor came back for his cape, Vince had gotten some insight into his partner's back story. He wouldn't have believed Gregor if Orwell hadn't backed him up. He called her a daddy's girl, yet he said that she had daddy issues too? Vince was almost certain that that meant that her father had something to do with her trust issues. Maybe he left her to fend for herself. They would have to have been close, if that were the case.

After Gregor had been put behind bars in Owl Island, Orwell was still staying with her partner. She had no idea where she would even start looking at new places where she could hide in, but Vince wasn't ushering her to go any faster. He wanted her to be there; if he could just bond her a little while longer, maybe there could be a chance of him learning what her daddyissues were really about. She _had_ to know that she could trust him with anything. And, as Vince thought about it more, he realized that he _wanted_ her to trust him, maybe a little too much. But he swore that it didn't mean anything…

o—o—o

Orwell sighed rather heavily as she shut the top to her coffee pot. "Another fresh pot of coffee on the way, Vince," she drew out rather dully to her partner.

"C'mon, Orwell, sit down. You've been up reorganizing this cave for the past hour. When are you going to take a break?" Vince called back to her from where he sat at on his bed. Ever since they came back to their hideout, the blogger had been avoiding looking at her partner. She had moved around _everything_ on the command center and organized what had been thrown on the table haphazardly. The vigilante didn't know why she wouldn't just sit down and talk to him already, but he could only assume that it had to do with the fact that he knew a little bit more about his partner than she wanted him to.

"I'll sit down when I'm ready, okay?" the brunette spoke, a little harshly. Her expression lightened for a moment, which drew another, this one almost inaudible, sigh from her.

"Orwell, please. I wanna talk to you about something," the framed cop sent a smile over to the hacker and patted the space next to him on his bed.

"You_ want_ me to come up there?" Orwell asked, her forehead wrinkling in confusion.

"Sure. I saw you watching me when I was up here reading The Cape. Maybe you thought I was looking a little cozy up here?" Vince grinned down at her teasingly, to which she just smirked back and scoffed just a bit.

"Yeah, well, I saw you watching me when I was trying to do the aerial silk dance," the brunette threw back at him, just as teasingly. "Your eyes were wandering _all _over the place."

"I'm a human male, Orwell. I think any guy would—" the sandy blonde cursed under his breath. Dammit. She _knew_ just how to distract him. "Oh you're good. Now get up here; I mean it."

Orwell rolled her eyes and murmured something under her breath before she padded over to her partner. He helped her up, which sent the bed swinging just a bit under the pressure.

"Happy now?" the hacker asked, sending him a sickly sweet smile. When he nodded in return, she added, "What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" she added, noticeably nervous.

"Look, I know that you hate talking about your life story. But… trust issues between us aren't necessarily a good thing. We're partners, Orwell. You know everything there is to know about me, but there's no reciprocation on your part," Vince gently met his eyes with the brunette's, which were wavering back at him.

What could she say to that? He had a very valid point, much to her annoyance. Vince put his life into his partner's hands with no questions asked. Maybe it was about time for her to come clean…

"What Gregor said about me when he read my palm was true; I already told you that," Orwell started out, almost inaudibly. "That should tell you a lot right there."

"Yeah, I know. But something's still not right," the vigilante shifted closer to her, their knees brushing against each other in the process. "You have daddy issues," he sent her a look, "is that why you don't easily trust?"

The brunette let out a deep sigh. The last thing that she wanted to do was talk about her relationship with her father. But… if she didn't start talking, she was afraid that she would lose the only person who _hadn't _given up on her yet. "Okay, yes, Vince. My father and I have had some issues over the past six years or so."

What came next, she should have saw coming. "What happened between you two?" Vince asked; his eyes were as soft as the tone of his voice.

"I… I was kidnapped when I was sixteen. And, well… he never bothered to come looking for me," the blogger started. She could feel her partner hold his breath, which made her even more nervous.

"Was he there when you were kidnapped?" the vigilante was glad to know that his partner trusted him with this information but, at the same time, he knew why she wanted to keep that from him. That wasn't something that you told anybody and everybody.

Orwell shook her head. "It was my sixteenth birthday and I was going to see him. I was alone and naïve, and in turn I was kidnapped for five years."

Being a cop, Vince had to keep a clear head about all of the possibilities out there. Either her father really _didn't_ care, or he had been looking for her, and she just didn't know about it. However, if the vigilante _knew_ that her father was Peter Fleming, he wouldn't have thought any differently than his partner did. Both of them were blinded by anger, but Orwell's could have been easily fixed, to a point, if she had just opened her eyes all the way and thought things through.

There were so many questions that he could have asked the brunette at that point, but he was more focused on her kidnapping than anything else at the moment. Maybe it was the father in him that made it hit close to home. Or maybe it was something entirely different.

"Orwell, what happened while you were kidnapped?" Vince asked her, taking her hand very gently as she started to tense up.

"I was forced into being this older woman's daughter. She dressed me up in little doll-like outfits and did my makeup for me. It's…" the blogger took in a deep breath as she started to think back on it, her expression hardening, "it's like I was her daughter only when it came to dressing me up. When she was done with me, I was locked up in the basement… She knew that I had been a ballerina growing up and thought that I was _perfect _for the job."

At this point, Orwell was close to sobbing. The vigilante felt bad for bringing this up, but now he saw her in a different light. He no longer saw her just as the powerful, all knowing Orwell, now he saw her as the vulnerable young woman that she really was. Vince gathered her up in his arms and let her cry to her heart's content.

The brunette was getting angry with herself for breaking down like that. Before she knew it, she was grabbing fistfuls of her partner's shirt as her sobs grew violent, yet quiet. This was another reason why she never opened up; she hated how her past affected her to this day. And, the more she bottled it up, the worse it would eventually get.

Vince didn't even think about anything other than his partner for the next God knew how many hours. He just held her, wanting to cry along with her. There was something that clicked on in the vigilante's mind as he felt the woman in his arms trembling; whether he could help it or not, he was growing more and more fascinated with her. And now that they were basically living together, Vince could tell that they would be in a world full of trouble. He wasn't even aware of _who_ her father was, yet.

The two of them locked eye contact, both seeing a look in each other's eyes that was… new. As the vigilante and his partner started kissing, he knew that they would be in for a long, hard ride.

**You would think that these two would learn their lesson. But it looks like they get amnesia every time the series starts up again. *snickers* You know what to do, guys. **


	10. Monster

**Wow, you're still here? I would have thought that you would have run away a long time ago…**

**Anyways, this time around, the song is from Skillet's "Monster". This chapter has been requested by IronAmerica. It could be read as a standalone, or a sequel in the "Palm City Apocalypse" 'verse. **

**I own nothing, but I do owe a thank you to IronAmerica and XxDeathStarxX for their reviews last chapter. **

_**The Many Sides of Vinwell- Chapter Ten: Monster**_

Orwell was losing everything she had ever held dear and then some. She never thought that zombies were real, let alone a threat to her friends and family. If she would have known what was in store for her twenty-four hours ago, she probably would have fled the country with her friends and family in tow.

Now, everything was falling apart. Her friends were getting picked off one by one, and she had watched her father get eaten alive by those flesh eating monsters. But what had made it worse was that she and her partner had finally started to make sense of their feelings for each other. In that old shack that she, Max, and Vince were hiding in, they had kissed and proclaimed their feelings for another. It may not have been the best to do in that situation, but it _had _meant something. After the zombies had broken their way into the shack, Vince's life had been taken. And he became a zombie.

o—o—o

Nothing was as it seemed anymore. Orwell was now looking after a _zombie_, of all things. There were some moments where he was perfectly fine. She could look at her partner and see the vigilante that she loved. But that was the problem in and of itself. She couldn't part with this reanimated creature because she had it wrapped around her head that she _could_ get her old Vince back. While this wasn't a healthy lifestyle by any means, no one was around to stop her. Not even Max survived the last zombie attack. Now it was all going to her head, driving her insane little by little.

All that was left was Orwell and her zombie. She had made a barricade between her and Vince; he couldn't get to her, but she could still keep an eye on him. And that worked for a while. It wasn't until the zombie of her former partner figured out how to break said barricade that the plan fell through.

The blogger didn't allow herself to get much sleep anymore. She ran on pure adrenaline most days, as there wasn't anywhere that she could go to without running into zombies along the way. Orwell could defend herself, but only up to a point. And one human girl against an army of the reanimated… it just didn't add up and she knew that.

But what didn't seem to wrap around her mind was that the man that she loved was gone. Sure, it _looked_ like Vince under all of the rotten flesh, but all he wanted from her was a snack. He lurched back and forth, trying to get to her, which made it worse for the hacker. She wasn't ready to say goodbye, nowhere near ready. One day, he would learn how to get loose. And that, _that_ would be the day that Jamie Fleming would lose a huge part of her.

Unfortunately, that one day just happened to come by a little too soon. Zombie mythology had been studied for many years. One question that had been left unanswered for years to come was: as time evolved, could they get smarter? Everyone knew that zombies were notoriously dumb. They couldn't open doors, but they could barge through them, given the right amount of time. But, could zombies actually learn to climb, open doors, maybe even run? Orwell was happy to know that her partner was one of those slow ones. Sure, he would try to break into the room with her, but he was never successful until the blogger was caught off guard.

Orwell's body had finally just given up and she had slipped into a deep slumber. She had no idea how long she had slept, or what had happened while she was sleeping, but when she woke up, she was about half a second from being zombie food.

The brunette dodged her reanimated partner, but only by a hair. He had gotten out of his room and he was ravenous. She stood still, a look of horror on her face as stared back at Vince. His flesh was already starting to rot and it looked like he had picked at his face to the point of a single flap of skin hanging down from his cheek. It was hard to look at, especially for Orwell. That wasn't her Vince, but she just couldn't bring it upon herself to use the shotgun that she propped up on the wall.

The zombie wavered from side to side, groaning loudly. The human before him was terrified; breathing in deeply, each breath growing more painful for her to take. As he lunged for her, she cried and reached for the shotgun by her hip.

"Vince, don't come any closer!" Orwell blinked through her tears, trying to regain her composure at the turn of events. "Please, I don't want to do this."

Her words didn't even register with Vince. He was so far gone that he didn't even flinch. The zombie snarled and swiped his arms out in front of him, hoping to catch the pretty little brunette shaped snack.

"Vince! STOP! It's Orwell, your partner! Don't you remember? Don't I stand out in your mind? _Something_? _Anything_?" The brunette was practically sobbing at this point. She could barely even hold up the shotgun anymore because she shook so bad.

Vince stopped for a moment and tilted his head to the side quizzically. It was like he was studying her, which worried the brunette.

"Yes, Vince, it's me. It's Orwell. You said that you love me, remember? And…" Orwell swallowed a lump in her throat as she clutched the shotgun tighter, "And I said that I love you too?"

The zombie started groaning, drooping his shoulders a bit. Much to the blogger's horror, his whole left hand broke off at that moment. She had to keep telling herself that this wasn't her partner anymore. All of their memories before then were gone. He couldn't remember them kissing, he couldn't remember anythingthat they did together. He was just gone.

As Vince lunged for her again, she shot him in the head. And, just like she figured, a piece of her soul was murdered that day. The body fell to pieces in front of her, which made Orwell lose all of her control. She broke down sobbing and slid down the wall cupping her face.

Orwell had murdered her best friend and, in turn, had killed herself in more ways than one.

**Damn. I hate writing stuff like this, but yet I love it. Yeesh, there's something wrong with me. Anyways. Zombie mythology is from the Resident Evil game series and some of The Walking Dead. You know what to do. IA, hope you enjoyed your chapter. Requests are still open. Up to thirty-five chapters, guys. **


	11. Hurt

**Finally I'm updating this story again! Afterlife was a pain to write, so let's see about The Many Sides of Vinwell. **

**I own nothing, but I'd like to thank the usual reviewers. Song comes from Christina Aguilera. Post Series this time around.**

_**The Many Sides of Vinwell- Chapter Eleven: Hurt**_

Orwell let out a rough sigh as she studied herself in the mirror. She was the shadow of her former self. Ever since she let Vince walk out of her life, she had changed. Sure, the blogger could never be Jamie Fleming again; that persona died when she became omniscient Orwell. But when she had been with her partner, something came alive inside of her that she didn't even think was there. Her cheeks would flush a rosy color and her eyes would brighten ever-so-slightly. She had been in love with Vince and she knew it. Of course, that was the source of her sorrow.

The hacker wanted her partner to be happy; if they continued to stay in touch, she was worried that her feelings would leak out. And the last thing that she wanted was for Vince to feel sorry for her. She hated the fact that she had to say goodbye forever when he left their hideout for good, but she just couldn't _deal_. While the formerly framed cop didn't want to agree with his partner's plan, she pulled out the 'if you care about me, you'll stay away' card. There wasn't a day that either one of them didn't regret that agreement, but neither of them had enough guts to stand up for what their hearts were _really_ trying to tell them.

It seemed like it was just yesterday since she last saw her partner. Every time she closed her eyes, all she could see was his beautiful eyes staring back at her in a way that only Vince could. But the sad reality of it all was that they hadn't spoken in months. He had told her how proud he was of her when she finally got his name cleared. Orwell wanted to say thank you, but she was too busy crying on the inside. She made him walk away from her, which turned into one of the biggest regrets in her life.

The brunette grabbed all of her hair and smoothed it together in her hands, never breaking eye contact with herself in the mirror as she did so. She pulled her hair up over her shoulders and began to tie it up in a messy ponytail. For a few minutes, Orwell just stared at herself in the mirror. Finally, she let her hair cascade back down her shoulders, sighing frustratingly. Not even a different hairstyle could help at this point. Even if she changed everything about her, she still had those big brown eyes that held disapproval in them. Her subconscious reared her ugly head from time to time and told her how big of an idiot she was being. And… really, the brunette couldn't say that she blamed her.

Those brown eyes were telling her how badly she was hurting and there was _nothing_ that she could do to hide from that fact. She was hurting herself every day that she didn't listen to what her own heart had to say. And, consequently, she was hurting the love of her life just the same.

o—o—o

Being back home was wonderful, Vince had to admit. He had missed his wife and his kid. But… there was something missing. And that one thing was the woman that he let slip right out of his grasp. He had just started to wrap his head around the fact that the blogger may have meant something more to him than he originally led on. That didn't get very far, though. When his partner explained to him that it would be better for the both of them if they lost contact with each other, it felt like the world began spinning in front of him. Vince hadn't wanted that by any means necessary, but he had to respect her wishes, as hard to swallow as they were.

Dana and Trip had gone to bed, where he probably should have been going himself, but there was one nagging thought that couldn't let him go to sleep. And that one thought had to do with the mysterious blogger who he had grown to fall in love with.

Vince plopped down in his computer chair, leaning on one hand that was propped up with an elbow in contemplation. His thoughts began to go back to his partner. He wondered just what she was up to. Were her blogs still running? 'Cause if they weren't, Vince would put everything down that second to see what the hell was up with her.

The vigilante grabbed the mouse and mashed the left clicker down with a little more force than necessary over the Firefox icon. It didn't take very long for him to muster the courage up to check on Orwell's blog. Fortunately—or rather unfortunately, since he didn't have a good reason to go see her anymore because of it—her site was newly updated.

In defeat, he clicked off the page and let out a frustrated sigh of his own. Vince knew that he shouldn't be thinking of another woman, but he couldn't help it. If he had have been truthful with Dana and Trip from the start, he probably wouldn't be in this predicament. But he let himself lean on his partner for comfort most times, not really expecting anything to come out of it. Now look at him!

_I'm stalking the biggest stalker out on the web! _The formerly framed cop thought to himself, a hearty chuckle escaping his lips.

It hurt not being able to see his partner. He knew that it would be different not being able to stay in contact with her, but what he didn't know was how badly it would hurt. And, now as he looked back on it, he felt like an ass for not putting his foot down in the first place. _Why_ did she want him to walk away from her for good? He cared about her, but if he was given a chance to turn back time, he would be damned if he would make the same mistake twice.

Vince shook his head and lowered it into his hands. He could almost hear his partner's voice in the back of his head. If he came back for her, she would tell him that he should not have done that. That he was wrong for feeling this way for her when he was a married man. And he agreed with her; it would have been so much easier if Dana was the only woman that he was in love with. However, she wasn't and Vince couldn't hide that fact much longer. He would be honest with Dana and Trip like he should have been all along. Orwell could say whatever she wanted, but this had to stop. She had to stop pushing him away; it only hurt both of them in the end.

o—o—o

Vince had expected to find his partner in their hideout, yes, but he didn't expect her to be in this bad of shape. Her usual smooth, thick hair was thinning out and had the appearance of straw-like material. Her eyes… well, they always had that sickly purple hue underneath them, but it seemed ten times worse since the last time that he saw her. She was sitting up straight in her computer chair, typing away at her holographic keyboard. The brunette_ looked_ like his partner, but Vince could tell that she hadn't been the same in quite a while.

"Orwell?" he called out to her, his voice just a tad shaky. In turn, her fingers stopped moving, just hovering over the keyboard at this point. When their eyes met, the vigilante could see a hint of his partner coming back to life.

"Vince," she began slowly, almost unsure. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home?"

"I was," he took a couple of quick steps towards her, their eyes locking warily. "I've been home for about three months now, Orwell. And it's killing me, to be honest."

Orwell's breath hitched in her chest for a quick moment. "Why is it killing you? You've got your family back, Vince. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"I thought it was. But I never wanted to say goodbye to you, you know," Vince stepped a little closer, much to the brunette's discomfort.

"It was better for both of us," she added in a monotone, finally able to break her eye contact to go back to her holographic screen.

"Oh really?" the formerly framed cop snorted in disbelief. "You know, I think I'd believe that if you didn't look like death warmed over."

Orwell snapped her neck to look back at her partner, her expression unreadable. "Gee, thanks. Dana must be some lucky woman if that's how you try to woo her."

"What's going on with you?" Vince finally came up on her, his blue eyes fixed on hers worriedly. "I swear to God, Orwell, if you don't tell me what's going on—"

"What, Vince? What could you possibly do to me that hasn't already been done before?!" the hacker's jaw dropped to the floor, almost as if that last bit came out accidentally.

"I know that you've had a tough life. Hell, if I had Peter Fleming for a parent, I dunno what I'd do. You're a strong woman, but even strong women have their weaknesses. Please, just stop turning away from me," the former police officer began quietly, a sad smile tugging at his lips as his partner's eyes glistened back at him.

"This is why I didn't want us to see each other!" Orwell dragged an arm across her face to wipe up the tears that were finally starting to fall. "You _do_ things to me and there's not a damn thing that I can do about it!"

"And you don't think that I feel the same way?" Vince replied, taking her by the shoulders gently. "You drive me just as crazy. And it just makes it worse when I can't see you."

"But what about Dana, Vince? Or your son for crying out loud! You have a family and that definitely doesn't include me," the brunette shook her head quite vigorously, tears still streaming down her face.

"I think both of them would rather that I told the truth. If I never let my true feelings out, I'd always have that regret set in the pit of my gut," the former police officer could do this for hours. As long as he finally got his partner to tell him what was going on in her mind in the end.

"And what are your true feelings? You realize that, if you tell me this, our relationship will be changed for good?" Orwell asked, boring her eyes straight into her partner's, trying to not let her tears get the better of her.

"I think I'm ready for that type of commitment. Being without you has really opened my eyes. I've fallen in love you over all this time and I think I'm prepared to welcome this change in with open arms," Vince pressed a kiss on his partner's forehead, hoping that this sealed the deal. "I know that this has hurt you 'cause I can see it in your eyes. And I'm just sorry that I hadn't had the guts to do this before."

The hacker blinked back at the vigilante, leftover tears finally sliding down her cheeks. She didn't even know what to say to him. "I love you too, I do. But what're we going to do?"

"Besides try to take over the world?" the former police officer got a smile out of his partner at that, to which he slid his hands into hers. "I dunno, I think it's pretty clear. First of all, this agreement to stay away from each other is gone. Then… well, I hope that we can find the rest of that out together."

"Eventually, we'll have it all figured out. Until then…" Orwell let out a sigh, shaking her head as she stared back at her partner, a tiny smile playing at her lips. "Screw it," the blogger added before pulling him in for an award-winning kiss.

While Vince wasn't prepared for that reaction, he didn't let it go unnoticed. He tangled his fingers through her hair as he continued the kiss, eliciting a moan from his partner.

Everything would be changing in a record speed. It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize how quickly things were heating up between them.

And as Orwell ducked her head for another kiss, she could tell that Jamie was, slowly but surely, coming back to life again.

**Another chapter come and gone. So… how was it? Reviews are like yummy shots of espresso for me. **


	12. This Kiss

**Hey everyone! This chapter comes from our very own Teddy Bear universe. The teens are now fourteen and seventeen, a new look into how their romantic relationship came to be. **

**Many thanks for those reviews last chapter, I own nothing. **

_**The Many Sides of Vinwell- Chapter Twelve: This Kiss**_

Relationships progress after time. Friendships were tight bonds, though they were ones that could easily be broken. As time went on, that tight bond had been be built with trust, and memories—both the good and the bad. For the most part, you can easily say that you love your best friends. But, sometimes, that love could mean much more than originally led on to be.

For Vince Faraday and Jamie Fleming, their friendship had begun rather early in their lives. Sure, they swore up and down that they were boyfriend and girlfriend by the ages of four and seven, but that never got past cuddling and holding hands. However, as they got older, they began to see each other in a whole other light.

At the ages of seventeen and fourteen, things had changed for sure. Jamie wasn't that little girl Vince called his girlfriend anymore. She was a young woman and every ounce of testosterone in his body told him that she was. Vince loved his best friend for sure, but when he started appreciating her hourglass shape and that pretty little smile of hers, he knew that he would be in a world of trouble later on.

o—o—o

After a few weeks of contemplation, Vince realized that the only way that he would be able to have peace with himself was if he just went with his gut instinct and just kissed his best friend already. It could kill their friendship, but it could also bring a brighter future for the two of them as a couple.

Jamie had remained oblivious that her best friend could love her in the same way that she loved him. It had become obvious to her that her feelings for him had surpassed _pretending_ to be boyfriend and girlfriend. She wanted to be his girl, and not just the one who held his hand and snuggled with him. She wanted it to mean more than that.

The teenaged brunette wasn't surprised to pick up her phone one night and see a message from her best friend. A smile crawled across her face as she checked the message. Vince was always taking her out places with him. She swore that it didn't mean anything, but that's not what their mothers said, anyways.

He was inviting her out for dinner and then a monster movie marathon over at his place. This was a typical Friday night for the two of them, of course. It would be easy to convince Jamie's mother to let her go to the Faraday household. Janine loved it when her daughter spent time with Vince. (However, she was just waiting for the day that those two to just drop the act and tell each other how they felt. She knew that it was killing her daughter everyday that they didn't. But, sadly, that was beside the point.) With that being said, it wouldn't be the same for Peter. He loved to believe that his daughter was still the little girl that used to curl up in his lap and watch the morning news, stealing a sip of his yucky black coffee, which she hated, but drank anyway 'cause it was daddy's.

Jamie replied quickly, not even bothering to ask her mother quite yet. It was already a yes, she mused with a sly little grin in place. After she sent the message, she stuffed her phone back into her pocket and padded off to find her mother. The elder Flemings were snuggled up on the couch, having some sort of quiet conversation. Their helping hands were all in the kitchen, no doubt preparing a lovely feast fit for the monarchs. When the brunette's parents saw her, they sent smiles her way.

"Princess, how are you?" Peter asked, scooting over so she had room to sit down next to him.

"I'm doing very well, daddy. Vince invited me out to dinner and then back to his place for a monster movie-rama," Jamie began, smiling at her parents hopefully. If she could get her mother to say yes, then it didn't matter what her father said. What Janine Fleming wanted, Janine Fleming got.

The billionaire froze as his daughter's words finally registered. "And does this mean that you'll be spending the night with him as well?" His radar instantly went up as he added that.

His daughter couldn't help rolling her eyes at her father and laughing that off. "Of course not, daddy. Even _I _know that that's pushing it."

Peter took in an inward breath with that. "Good. Because I don't want to have to kill the chief of police's son, and then pay someone to make his death seem like an accident."

Janine stared at her husband in disbelief, but shook her head just the same. She knew that it was true, sadly. "Honey, don't scare our little girl off, okay?"

The billionaire spared his wife a charming smile and rubbed her knee. "No, darling, why on earth would I do such a thing?"

Jamie laughed yet again at her parents' expenses. "No, I won't be staying the night with Vince. He promised me that he'd take me out to eat with his paycheck this week. And there just happens to be a monster movie marathon on SyFy tonight. Not all that creepy paranormal stuff, but the cheesy movies; you know, the ones that make Godzilla look normal?"

Both elder Flemings just looked from their daughter to each other. She looked so happy; her pretty little pearly whites were shining back at them, making her already bright smile dazzle even more. How exactly could they turn her down now? The look on Janine's face said it all for her husband; however, he had _no_ choice in this.

"Go on, sweetie. Have fun," Janine offered her daughter a motherly smile, which was traded in for a squeak and a tight hug.

"But, just in case, you do have your pepper spray, don't you?" Peter grunted; his arms were crossed over his chest defiantly. That, of course, only earned a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek from his daughter.

"I promise I'll be okay! Mr. and Mrs. Faraday are sweet. They'll make sure that I'm safe under their roof," Jamie called over her shoulder and she headed out of the living room. "I love you both!"

As she became out of sight, the billionaire turned to his wife and whispered, "why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

Janine kissed her husband just as their daughter had done before. "She's almost fifteen, dear, we cannot keep her away from this forever."

"Yes, but I'd much rather prefer her best friend be a girl her age. Not a seventeen-year-old _boy_," Peter grumbled under his breath.

"I think it's only a matter of time before their relationship progresses," the billionaire's wife shrugged her shoulders at his terrified expression. "At least you have the time to process it before it _does_ happen."

Or, at least, that was what she _thought. _

o—o—o

The date started out how it normally did; Vince holding doors open for his best friend, pulling chairs out for her, he was just a regular gentleman all the way around. Other patrons around the restaurant just thought that they were a couple on a dinner date. While Vince and Jamie were flattered with the comments along the lines of _aw, you two make such a cute couple!_ they couldn't help but feel a little sad that they really _weren't _a couple.

All during the date, the elder teenager was contemplating when he should kiss his date. He didn't want to get shoved away and slapped for taking a few steps too far. He was in love with her, he was sure of it. But… if she didn't love him back, there was nothing that he could do. Vince would just have to deal with being best friends.

In Jamie's mind, though, the kiss couldn't come soon enough. She wanted him to kiss her so bad; every time she looked at her best friend, she was practically begging him to kiss her. But, it just… never happened.

Overall, the dinner date went well. There was the usual snuggling and holding hands, but not much else. It drove both teens insane, to be honest. Maybe there would be better hope for when they got back to just the two of them enjoying bad monster movies…

o—o—o

Vince wrapped his arm around Jamie as they settled down on his couch in the living room. The TV was on, showing some god-awful, cheesy movie about killer piranhas. Being all snuggled up was great. They felt close to each other, and it kept them with an open mind that maybe there _could_ be more to their relationship.

"So, we've got killer piranhas on now. Next up is… what? That cross between the octopus and the shark?" the elder teen asked, grinning down at his childhood friend. Their lips were inching closer as the time went on, but neither of them wanted to rush it quite yet.

"Yup. I'm actually curious as to how that'll go down, though," Jamie answered with a chuckle escaping her lips. Vince loved that little laugh of hers. It was always so light and cheery.

Her best friend turned his body to lean against the arm of the couch, pulling the brunette along with him, settling her against his chest. "Oh, you know, some stupid science experiment gone wrong and the party animals all getting picked off one by one 'cause they'd rather be stupid than logical in a monster movie."

She laughed again and placed her hand over his. "You, my friend, watch way too many of these movies."

After taking a few seconds to recover from the rather intimate touch, Vince nervously responded, "Well, when you see one, you see 'em all."

Jamie sighed to herself and removed her hand from his grip after nothing happened like she wanted it to. "Yeah, and you sure have seen a lot of them," she added teasingly, giving him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

The elder teen locked his eyes with his best friend's and held them there for quite a few moments before adding, "what's wrong?" He had known this girl for twelve years now, if there was one thing he could notice, it would be if something wasn't quite right.

The younger teen told herself that she wouldn't back down, but there was something about the pleading in his eyes that told her that lying wasn't an option. "I've just been doing a lot of thinking tonight… and I guess it's finally caught up to me."

"I must've done something, 'cause you were fine until just a few minutes ago," Vince sighed and took his best friend's hands back into his, gently massaging the back of her hands. "Please, Jamie, tell me what I've done. I… don't want to lose you."

Jamie blinked back the tears that were starting to well up in her eyes. It really was now or never…

The seventeen-year-old couldn't take anymore. Her silence was cutting into him like a sharp knife. And… knowing that he was the cause of this silence, it was almost too much.

Before either of them knew it, though, their lips were melding together in a slow, soft kiss. To this day, neither of them knew who started the kiss, but they were glad that they did.

The kiss was like an electric charge that surged through their whole body. Jamie inched closer to her childhood friend and deepened the kiss, not caring that this could bring in a world of trouble. With his lips against hers, she felt happy. She knew that she loved him and damn if she didn't think that the feeling was mutual. No words needed to be said, just the rhythmic venture that their lips went through said all that would ever need to be said.

As the years went on, they only grew closer. If Jamie was upset, all she needed was for her honey to be there for her. He would hold her and let her talk about what was bothering her, and then she would just let him kiss all of the pain away. He loved her and that was enough to get through the day.

**So, I had planned having this up last night, but… I crashed kinda early. What'd you think of the chapter? **


	13. Something More

**Hey everyone! Here's a brand spanking new chapter for you all! This is a brand new AU, still dealing with Vince and Orwell as teenagers, however. **

**Thanks go out to my lovely reviewers from last chapter!**

**I own nada. **

_**The Many Sides of Vinwell- Chapter Thirteen: Something More**_

Vince Faraday was just nineteen when he became the Cape. Max had finally started training him after years of the teenager begging his other paternal figure to show him how it worked. (Vince had been ten-years-old when he first met the Carnival. His parents had taken him to see a show put on by the Carnival of Crime, only to lose their son after the show. The elder Faradays had found their son twirling alongside the teenaged acrobat, Raia.)

After that, everything had fallen into place. Vince was able to see his carnie friends, who all had become his permanent babysitters. The child found Max's cape one day while he was snooping in their big chest of goodies. And that was when the trouble began. The Cape had been Vince's favorite comic book; he owned every issue there ever was, and could practically quote it verbatim.

When the blonde child grew up, he wanted to be just like Cape. Little did he know that he would become Palm City's vigilante just nine short years later. He started attending the Police Academy, where he would be studying to become a Palm City police officer just like his father was. (Vince sr. had been murdered when his son was about sixteen, and that was when he swore that, alongside being a superhero, he would also be a cop.)

Vince kept his superhero identity mostly to himself. Anyone other than the carnies hadn't a clue that he was the vigilante that kept the city safe from harm. Of course, that was until he met his girlfriend Jamie Fleming. He confided in her with _everything_. When the two first met, neither one of them could speak. Their families were eating at a local restaurant and Vince and Jamie couldn't keep their eyes off of each other. It turned out, though, that both families went to the restaurant on a weekly basis. And, while it took quite a while for either of them to speak, it didn't take long for them to start dating. Much to Max's annoyance, Jamie found out about her boyfriend's vigilantism soon after.

o—o—o

When Jamie and Vince went on their first date, the teenaged superhero had to wonder how long he would be able to go out on this date for before he was interrupted like vigilantes often were when they tried to socialize. Luckily, the date started at a low-key restaurant and after that, he planned to take her to Trolley Park to meet his carnie friends, who were just like his family. His mother, stepfather and siblings would just have to wait. Given that Jamie even wanted to go out on another date with him.

In the younger teen's mind, though, she had never had so much fun on a date in her life. The food was yummy, (as was the blue-eyed boy sitting in front of her, but that was a different thing entirely), and her date knew how to show her a good time. The restaurant he took her too wasn't busy at all. It gave them time to talk about absolutely everything, from their favorite bands to what their most embarrassing childhood moment was. Overall, they were both having a blast. And by the time they finished their meals, neither one of them were ready to leave the restaurant yet. Despite the annoyance on the waitresses faces, they stayed there until closing time, half of the time just staring at each other with stupid smiles in place.

"I'm having a really good time," Jamie told her date. They were still sitting across from each other in the booth by one of the open windows. It was perfect weather outside for an October evening. There wasn't a rain cloud in sight and just the slightest nip was in the air.

"So am I," Vince responded, gently meeting her hand halfway across the table and entwining their fingers together. He smiled at her once before glancing down at his watch. "Yeesh. Where did the time go?"

"What time is it?" the brunette asked, glancing around at the waitresses who were trying to clean up the best that they could with a table still in the restaurant.

"Almost nine-thirty," her date whispered, digging into his pocket with his free hand.

"We'll have to make sure we double tip our waitress, then," Jamie let a gentle smile settle on her lips, taking her hand back so that the elder teen could do so.

"Yeah, and we should get to Trolley Park so we can see the carnies before I have to get you home," Vince shuddered at the thought of bringing her home late. There would probably be sirens and everything involved…

Once they tipped their waitress obnoxiously, the two of them walked out of the restaurant hand-in-hand. Vince had gotten a motorcycle for his graduation present last year and that had been his source of transportation on beautiful nights like this.

Jamie saddled up behind her date, holding onto him for dear life as the engine revved up. This was one hell of a date; did this night _ever _have to end?

o—o—o

Unfortunately, that was one of the happier moments in their relationship. They had become close so quickly, and that wasn't something that was respected. The Faraday family had strict rules about teenaged relationships like that. When the rumor got around that Jamie Fleming was wearing a promise ring, things started getting a little hairy. Word got around in a place like Palm City, and not many residents were approving of this young, yet serious relationship. Not even the tidbit that they were abstaining until marriage did much of anything.

On Jamie's graduation, though, that promise ring gained two peridot gemstones. Vince had asked for her hand in marriage on her graduation day, which, coincidentally, was on the day that they originally met two years ago.

Both sets of parents wished that they would have waited until after they've gotten into the real world more. Vince had experience, of course. He was twenty-one and well on his way to working in his father's footsteps in the PCPD. Jamie, though, she was just getting out of high school. She had her whole life ahead of her and she was already settling down? Even if they did wait until after she got her Bachelor's degree in technology, she still wouldn't be able to live the way an independent woman would. But, of course, no one took into consideration that this was what Jamie wanted in the first place…

Ever since the day that those two met, they knew that there would be something more to this relationship. From the first moment that their eyes met, to right now as Vince watched his fiancé walk across the stage to get her diploma, there couldn't have been a clearer answer for either one of them. They loved each other and anyone else that said that they were wrong obviously never watched them close enough.

Jamie and Vince would have had to be a strong couple to put up with all that they did. The brunette's constant worrying over whether her man would get hurt, as a cop, or even as the vigilante. His constant worrying over whether he was spending too much time trying to fight crime, rather than stay at home to be with his girl. And that was after all the rumors died down about them throughout town…

o—o—o

Vince was lying next to his wife after a particularly long day at work. He had just broken a case wide open and damn if it hadn't worn him out. Now that he _had _some time to himself, it was more than appreciated. The cop shifted so that he was spooning against his wife, his lips stopping on the back of her neck. Nights like this where he could hold her while she slept soundly sent his mind wandering. Vince brought the brunette even closer, placing his hand over her flat stomach. They had been having issues with getting pregnant, but just a few short weeks ago, she finally came running downstairs with the positive result in her hands, and a positive beam to match. She had looked so down before then, but to see her spirits rise again after the pregnancy finally took; it looked so beautiful on her.

He was going to be a _daddy_. It felt like it wasn't too long ago since they first met in that restaurant. When, in reality, it had been almost seven years since they said I do, and ten years since they first met. As the cop drifted off to sleep, he kept the vivid memory of him and Jamie first meeting playing over and over again.

_Nineteen-year-old Vince Faraday wasn't a boy who bounced from girlfriend to girlfriend just for the hell of it. When he fell for a girl, he fell hard. Which was why, when he saw Jamie Fleming for the first time, he could have sworn that his heart stopped beating and did an immediate kick start again. She was so beautiful, especially her smile. His stepfather had to smack him in the back of the head a few times to get him to stop staring and start eating again. Of course, that didn't last for very long. Pretty soon he was cutting the _tablecloth_ instead of cutting his steak. _

_Jamie saw this from her table and flushed a color that complemented the pallor of the teen's skin. She went back to her salad, ignoring the grumbling remarks her father was making about Vince staring at his ballerina. Her mother thought it was adorable, because Jamie was staring just as hard as the elder teen was. Even the waitresses were having a good time laughing at their expenses. This would happen every week that they saw each other. It took him a while, but Vince finally just got sick of not knowing her name, or her favorite color, or favorite animal. He wanted to know everything about her. _

_None of them knew that this moment would be monumental, shaping an even stronger relationship. All of Vince and Jamie's hopes and desires had been answered on that day. The all mighty fate had plans for them and it all began with a staring contest. _

Jamie stirred for a moment, looking down at her husband's hand clasped on her stomach. She smiled to herself and sent a silent prayer out to whoever was listening as she laced their fingers together and drifted off back to sleep.

**Coincidentally, how Vince and Jamie met actually happened to me before. Not **_**exactly **_**that way, but… there are similarities that I couldn't resist putting in. Well, you know the drill. **


	14. Hello

**Hey, it's finally an update! Hopefully you guys are still on board for reading this story. 'Cause, surely you must know that I'm not giving up my Vinwell without a fair fight. **

**Many thanks go out to those who reviewed last chapter. **

**This chapter will, hopefully, be the prologue chapter for a future multi-chaptered fic that I plan on writing in the near future. The episode eight dream world is actually the real world, and canon is just a dream. **

**I own nothing. **

_**The Many Sides of Vinwell- Chapter Fourteen: Hello**_

Vince Faraday would never love another woman, not like his Jamie. They were happily married, and had been so for a few years now. So why _now_ of all times did she have to get so sick? The blonde took in a deep breath as he squeezed his wife's hand. Her eyelids fluttered every-so-often, but it was never enough for the doctors to say that she was making a recovery. Coma patients didn't have a very high survival rate, especially given how long the brunette had already been under.

His beloved had gotten sick with pneumonia a few months back, but neither of them had expected it to get this bad. In fact, when Jamie first started getting sick, she thought that it was just a cold, maybe even a mild case of the flu. But when she started having trouble breathing and had coughing fits that just _wouldn't _let up, that was when they started to worry. She went in for a checkup, just thinking that she would be told to take over-the-counter meds for her symptoms, only to be admitted to the hospital just hours after signing in for her check-up.

A month ago, she was doing fine. (Okay, so she still had to be forced to eat and all she wanted to do was sleep, but at least she could still _talk_ to Vince.) As that month began ticking away, though, her condition had worsened considerably. She had slipped into a coma, and the doctors said that she probably didn't have very long to live. Her fever had reached over 102 numerous times; the coma could have been due to her going brain dead from the high temperatures.

Vince was losing the love of his life; he had never felt so lost in his entire existence. They had been trying to get pregnant during the time that she had gotten so sick. The doctors or nurses never mentioned her being pregnant, but he or Jamie never brought that subject up…

The blonde rubbed at his eyes wearily; this was just too much to take at once. He had already been told that her brain waves were starting to slow down, which couldn't have been a good thing.

Jamie looked so peaceful, Vince noted as he took her still hand into his trembling one. "Jamie, baby, please. You're going to pull out of this. Faradays are fighters." Tears began to pool in his deep blue eyes as he leaned down to give his wife a gentle kiss on the lips.

For the past month, Jamie hadn't the slightest clue as to what was happening with her. And her dreams weren't helping in the least bit. They were like the nightmares that you just couldn't shake awake from. Not that she knew dream from reality, anyway…

Jamie's eyelid fluttered rapidly, but to her husband's dismay, they didn't open.

"I love you, please, wake up," Vince tried again, tears flowing freely down his cheeks now.

o—o—o

Jamie remembered how excited she was to get married to Vince. She was so eager that she even had a countdown written on all of the calendars in the apartment they lived in, and the calendar on Vince's desk at work. Her fiancé thought it was adorable, all things considered. He was anxious for the wedding, but seeing Jamie's exuberance made it even better.

Most of the things that she dreamt about had already happened in her life; she supposed that her subconscious was trying to keep her aware of the good times that she had had with her husband, just in case it had been her last.

_Vince swiftly threw his fiancé's hair over her shoulder, gently nipping at her neck once her bare skin was exposed. They were standing over the kitchen counter, looking over some random bills. It had been getting closer and closer to the wedding date, which only brought those two closer. _

"_I think Jamie Faraday will have a nice ring to it," he grinned into her neck and kissed it lightly, "what do you think?"_

"_Mmm. I think it does have a nice ring to it, if you don't mind the pun," Jamie chuckled, resting her head back on her soon-to-be husband's shoulder. _

"_I love you," Vince told his wife-to-be, melding their lips together. "So damn much."_

"_That's why we're going to be together forever, silly," Jamie nuzzled her nose against his, a wide smile crossing her lips as she went to kiss him again. _

"_Forever isn't enough," the blonde whined, securing his arms around his fiancé's waist. _

"_Darn. And this is where I reveal my big, dark, broody secret about being a vampire, huh?" the brunette laughed as Vince lifted his chin, proffering his neck to her. _

"_Yup. Go ahead; make me your vampire minion or something," Vince told her. He began to chuckle himself as his fiancé began to nibble on his neck. _

"_Forever's not enough, but…" Jamie nuzzled against his neck this time, "we'll just have to make do with it together."_

"_Sounds like a plan to me, Mrs. Faraday," he brought his head back up and rested his forehead against the brunette's._

Jamie's mind quickly began playing tricks on her, however. The next thing that she saw was her and Vince sitting around in what looked like a cave. He had scissors in one hand and wrapping paper in front of him. This _definitely _wasn't their apartment, or any of their previous homes.

_She and Vince looked over at each other, their eyes locking intensely in the way that they always did. "Kid's birthday next year you'll be home," the brunette told him, surprising the hell out of Jamie. What kid were they talking about? Vince had a compass tucked into the plain side of the wrapping paper, which didn't make much sense either. _

"_Yeah," Vince put everything down and just stared at her. Normally, that meant "don't be an idiot, you know how much I love you", but the brunette could tell that that was hardly the case now. Where the hell were they anyway? A cave? "And where are you gonna be?" he finished, looking away a few seconds later when she just stared back. _

_This was just getting weirder and weirder. There was some kid out there that Vince was giving a present to, which was obviously a little late. Not only was it not_ their_ kid, but she wouldn't even be going with him in the first place… Was her subconscious trying to tell her that her husband had an illegitimate love child out there somewhere? Oh, she'd kill him whenever she got out of this coma!_

o—o—o

Vince had really started to worry for his wife's wellbeing. It was now coming up on two months since she had slipped into the coma. He didn't want to even think about the doctors asking him about letting her go, but yet he knew that it was coming, and it would be coming pretty soon. Normal coma patients had a year, unless specified by the family otherwise. The doctors and nurses had brought it up before, but he hadn't wanted to listen. And, really, he didn't want to listen now.

Dr. Reid poked her head into the room with a clipboard clutched at her chest. She was a rather tall woman with short, choppy, brown hair. "Mr. Faraday?" she asked in her normal child-like tone.

The police officer picked his head up, every sleepless night projecting across his face. "Yeah?" His facial hair had grown twice as much since the last time Jamie saw him, and he had probably lost about twenty pounds worrying over her.

"I—I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I need to know if you've thought anymore about your wife's life support. We're closely monitoring her, but we haven't seen any helpful changes. She's just gotten worse," the doctor began, chewing on her lip nervously.

Vince rubbed a rough hand over his face and sighed wearily. "No, I hadn't. Just… Please… Give her some more time. You may see a change in her," he looked from the doctor to his wife, who was still breathing evenly. His eyes grew watery, his lower lip quivering slightly. "I'm not giving up on my wife," he strained through the lump tugging at his Adam's apple.

"As you wish, sir," Dr. Reid nodded sullenly, steppingcloser to Jamie's machines to take notice of any possible changes. She scribbled something down on her clipboard, and then left the blonde officer to sob in peace.

Vince gently grabbed his wife's hand and entwined their fingers together. "I'm not giving up on you, baby. You would be damned if you ever gave up on me, so why should I treat you any differently?" He kissed her forehead gently, "you're going to make it through."

o—o—o

_Jamie snuggled into Vince's neck as they swayed back and forth to the music that they had chosen for the reception. She had been so happy that day, the brunette was actually happy to relive it. At least it was better than living in that weird world where she wasn't even sure if she was with Vince or not. _

"_Well, we did it, baby," the blonde whispered into her ear, kissing her ever so gently. "How does it feel to be a Mrs.?"_

"_Mmm. I'll let you know _after _the honeymoon," the brunette grinned, prompting a low groan from her husband. _

"_You sound like you've gotten something planned," Vince began kissing his way down her neck, nibbling just a little as he reached her collarbone. _

"_Maybe I do, maybe I don't," Jamie smiled innocently. _

"_Oh, you torturous little woman, you," the police officer dipped his wife down in cue with the music. _

"_Looks like our dancing classes have done you well, honey," the brunette smiled appreciatively as she was brought back up again. _

"_Just don't tell my dad. He'll never let me live that one down," Vince groaned a little as he heard the distinctive laughter of their dance instructor, "oh God, babe, you didn't invite her!" _

"_It was my father's idea to get you the dancing lessons, and she insisted on coming to the wedding to congratulate us," Jamie sheepishly replied. _

_The blonde sighed. "Well, that's alright," he melded their lips together again. "It was still fun."_

"_Damn right it was," she beamed, starting up another kiss. The music began to transition, and before Jamie knew it, she was having an entirely different dream. This one involved her strapping some sort of a wire to Vince's chest, and telling him to stay away from microwave ovens… What the hell? Why did she not like where this was going?_

**Okay, so I had to put Jamie's thoughts into this. I know I think about my dreams while I'm in them, especially if they're weird like this… You know the drill! Reviews are loved!**


	15. You Belong With Me

**Hey guys, I come with a new chapter!**

**This one is much more upbeat than the previous, so you won't need tissues, I promise. The chapter song is "You belong with me" by Taylor Swift. And, like the music video, it will be set in high school. There have been some minor tweaks with the lyrics to fit with the story, however. Ages **_**will**_** be stretched. **

**Thank you: IronAmerica, XxDeathStarxX, and Troll99 for their reviews last chapter!**

_**The Many Sides of Vinwell- Chapter Fifteen: You Belong With Me**_

At Chandler High, it was like any old high school. There were love triangles, friendships breaking apart left and right, and then coming right back again the next day; it was the same old, same old. For seniors Vince Faraday and Dominic Raoul, they thought that they had seen just about everything that could come out of Palm City's high school. They had their best friends Dana Thompson and Jamie Fleming, who completed the inner circle that you had to be crazy to try to get in between.

Now, they weren't perfect friends, mind you. There was a love triangle (or a square, to be more exact), but no one had quite enough sense to bring it up yet. Dana and Vince had been a couple for a good portion of their high school career. Everyone had high hopes for them in the future, and no one saw any downfalls. But, there were quite a few problems…

Jamie and Vince had the closest bond between the four friends. They had met in a foreign language class when they were assigned partners. The brunette had been a freshman, and the goofy blonde, a sophomore. They were almost always together, except for when he and his girlfriend went out on a date or something. Vince knew that he shouldn't think too much on it, but he had a crush on Jamie. There was just something about her. Something different that stuck out in his mind.

The brunette had just a big of a crush on him, however. It hurt her to see Vince and Dana together; and the way she berated herself into thinking that they would never work out only made it worse. She had Dominic to talk to about it, though, and he of all people understood where she was coming from. He wanted Dana, despite how crazy that sounded. She was the one that stood up for him when he was being picked on at school on his first day at Chandler High. They went out on a date a few times, but that was right around the time Dana and Vince got together, so that was pretty much a bust.

These four friends had been through a lot during the years. Their tight bond wasn't easy to break, but with the love-triangle as severe as it was, anything could happen.

o-o-o

The lunch bell sounded throughout the building, releasing the second lunch students out of their current classes and to the lunchroom. They all came out in a hurry, much like they did every other day of the year. Jamie Fleming ducked out of her technology association class and hung back unlike all of the other students.

She lost her breath when she saw Vince coming down the hallway. He had been taking a building trades class, so he was coming all the way from the end of the school. The blonde was wearing his trademark football coat, sporting their school on the back. As he saw the brunette, his eyes lit up in the way that could light up the whole town.

"Hey Jamie," he supplied with a bright smile as they finally caught up with each other. "How's class?"

"Fun," she stuck her tongue out at him as he made a face. "Don't be mean just because I'm a computer nerd." They began to walk side by side on their way to the lunchroom, occasionally bumping into each other like they always seemed to do.

When they met up with Dana and Dominic, they were coming out their creative writing class they had together. (Dom had a soft spot for poetry. Especially love poems; that was probably one of the biggest things that attracted Dana to him.)

"Hey, look, it's my other favorite girl in the entire world!" Vince grinned between Jamie and Dana. "Oh, and then there's Dominic," he added sheepishly, ducking a smack in the back of the head, still sporting that goofy grin.

The strawberry blonde smiled at the brunette. "Remind me why we put up with that dweeb?"

Jamie shook her head, her eyes shimmering back at the boy in question. "I have no idea," she added with a quiet laugh.

Vince slipped an arm around his girlfriend, which saddened the brunette next to him quite a bit. Her eyes had started to water over, but she quickly blinked them away. Dom noticed it for sure; in fact, he had been noticing that a lot lately. He knew that Jamie had feelings for Vince, but he had never actually seen it get this bad.

Something had to be done. Not even Vince and Dana were as happy as they should have been. Dana was constantly worrying over what Jamie meant to her boyfriend, and how she should have stayed with Dominic in the first place. Vince wanted Dana to be happy; he knew that his feelings for her weren't what they used to be, but he didn't want to hurt her by breaking it off. He couldn't tell that she wanted out as much as he did.

While Dana and Vince were still in the lunch line, Dominic decided to talk things over with Jamie. She had her extravagant lunch made by her father's cooks, and Dom… Well, Dom just mostly picked off of Dana's plate.

"So, li'l Jamie, let's talk shop for a moment," he began, meeting with her eyes as she looked up from sorting through her lunch bag.

"Okay. What's up? Is this about bailing you out of after school detention again?" Jamie asked, quirking an eyebrow. The last time he had after school detention for getting in a fight, Jamie got him out of it by wiping his name from the electronic system that listed every kid that had detention on one roster.

Dominic snorted at that. "No, but it is about our two best friends an' the'r… Relationship, of sorts."

"Oh," was all the brunette could muster. Her shoulders began to droop and she looked miserable just thinking about it. "What about it?"

"'M gonna try to win Dana back. If I succeed, well, you'll 'ave yer li'l gnome all to yerself," the deformed teenager smirked a little, digging into the bag of pretzels that Jamie held out in front of him.

"And what if you don't?" Jamie questioned, still in disbelief that this would do her any good. Vince couldn't love her.

"Then we're both jus' Cupid's tossers," Dominic grumbled just as the other two members of their group finally came back with their trays in hand.

o-o-o

Dana Thompson had a lot on her mind. She grumbled something as she fiddled with her locker dial, for about the third time in five minutes. God, why couldn't she concentrate!

Oh yeah! Semester exams were next week, she and her boyfriend really weren't in love anymore, and her best friend was trying to court her again. The strawberry blonde student resisted the urge to beat her head against her locker. Maybe that would help it open faster…

Dana sighed as the lock finally let her inside. She grabbed her Algebra textbook and binder and slammed it shut. The student looked over and gasped audibly, "Dom, how long have you been standing there?"

"Rough mornin', luv?" Dominic asked, sparing her a cheesy smile.

"Yes! You saw me struggling with my combo, didn't you?" Dana scowled over at her screaming yellow locker, "damn thing hates me."

The deformed student shrugged apologetically, that smile never leaving his face. "What are you doing after school?"

"Cramming for those semester exams," the younger student sighed, but she stared back at her best friend rather suspiciously, "why, did you have something in mind, Dominic?"

"Maybe a li'l something. I still have no idea what those absolute values are…" Dominic began, hoping that she would notice the hint that was being dangled in front of her.

Dana smiled and pressed her books further to her chest. "How about we have a study session at my place?"

"Great!" he began, his accent growing thicker. Dom sent her a little grin and clapped his hands together.

His smile was quite contagious, 'cause pretty soon the strawberry blonde was wearing the same one. "So, shall we get going before we're late?"

Dominic was just about to respond, but the tardy bell just happened to beat him to it. A few other students started to run by them, laughing at their own lateness.

"Great," Dana groaned inwardly. "Could this day possibly get any worse?"

o-o-o

Jamie Fleming stretched out on her bed, propping against her pillows to read a chapter or two of her book. She knew that she could get her Kindle out and read it from there, but she needed to have the contact of the hardback cover, the feel of the pages as she turned from one to the other. It was just something comforting.

When the brunette heard a knock at her bedroom door, she started at the sound. Why couldn't she read in peace? It was probably one of her father's servers, asking for her clothes' hamper. It was Laundry Day…

Her bare feet hit the floor softly and she padded over to the door. Jamie opened the door, only to see the last person she expected. The Fleming doorman was standing next to Vince, who had his hands shoved in his hoodie pockets.

"Miss Fleming, Mr. Faraday is here to see you," the doorman gently nodded his head towards the Fleming heir.

"Thank you. My… My dad doesn't know about this, does he?" Jamie asked, blanching slightly.

"No, Miss Fleming. And I won't tell him unless you want me to."

"Thank you, Taylor," the brunette smiled back at the doorman, moving over to let her best friend in her room. Honestly, all of the Fleming staff knew who Vince was. (It only took them quite a few times for them to stop pointing weapons at him when he drove into the Fleming drive.)

It was after dinnertime, and the elder Flemings were back in the study, going over business deals that their daughter never bothered to understand. Luckily, the billionaire's wife loved Vince as her own son and he was always welcome, no matter what Peter had to say.

"Hi, Jamie," Vince began awkwardly as the brunette shut the door behind them. She turned to him with a ghost of a smile tracing her lips.

"Hey, Vince. What brings you here?" Jamie kept her eyes on his as she stepped back to her bed. She put her book up and made room for him to sit.

"Dana told me to find someone that made me happy. She has Dom. And I…" the blonde teen rubbed the back of his head, trying to find the right words. "And I have you."

The brunette teen blinked twice, trying to comprehend his words. "I make you happy?" As her best friend plopped down next to her, she just warily watched him. Vince and Dana had been broken up for weeks now. Had he really been thinking about this that whole time?

"You do. And… I'm just really sorry that it took me this long to say something," Vince leaned forward and kissed her temple as gently as he could muster.

"I make you happy. But…" Jamie chewed her lower lip, which practically drove the other teen crazy, "what exactly does that _mean_?"

"It _means_," he began, taking her by the hand, "that I want to be with you. Things didn't work out with me and Dana, I think, because I was meant for you. And you were meant for me."

The brunette just stared over at the boy holding her hand, still chewing her lip. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Vince caught her lips in a slow kiss, pulling her up to his chest and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I think I've been sure since the day I met you, but I was just too stupid to do something."

"Well, we're here now, aren't we?" Jamie asked, trying to take in all of the air she could.

"You got that right," he breathed against her lips, claiming them with his own a moment later.

**Finally, it's done! You all know what to do! See ya next chapter!**


	16. Secrets

**Hey, I'm back! Here's a new chapter. We're back to canon, post episode ten, just to be safe. **

**Thanks go out to my lovely reviewers; I own nothing. Brownie points go to anyone that can spot the Rizzles quote in the chapter. **

_**The Many Sides of Vinwell- Chapter Sixteen: Secrets**_

Jamie Fleming had created another whole persona when she left home at the age of sixteen. Orwell was the persona that kept her strong, the one who kept her from running back home to daddy when things got too scary or too tough. Looking back onto all of the people that the brunette had run into during her twenty-three years of life, she probably gave all of them whiplash from her names changing at the drop of a hat, or from just how many different stories she told to get them off of her back.

Jamie refused to be referred to as a Fleming; she had her other personas to back her up. The only other person that the blogger would even _think_ about letting in on her dirty little secrets would be Vince. She sent him that video in hopes that she wouldn't be alone in this fight against her father. The more people Orwell had on her side, the better. But… Now the chances of him getting his name cleared were slim to none. The blogger could only blame herself for that one. At this moment, the only real thing that she could do was be there for her partner. It had to be downright irritating that she wouldn't open up to him, which made her worry how much longer he would put up with it. He was her only real best friend. If she lost him, too…

Maybe, just maybe, she would let him in one day. After all, maybe the white door would finally leave her alone if she just _talked _to someone about her troubled past.

o—o—o

Vince wasn't going to be the one to pry, but damn was his partner confusing the hell out of him. She was finally starting to open up to him until the Lich kidnapped her. Now she was just as reserved as ever, or even more so. He couldn't get a straight answer out of her unless he yanked it out of her brain. (But, since the blonde wasn't a neuroscientist, he wasn't even going to try to attempt that.)

The vigilante looked over at his partner, who had her eyes fixed on the computer screen before her. She hadn't gone home in about a week, not that Vince was complaining. He enjoyed the company; something about living in a cave made it pretty lonely. The brunette was working on her Orwell blogs, no doubt. Vince had no clue, to be honest. She scrolled down so fast that he was surprised that she wasn't dropping from a seizure by now.

He got up from the beat-up couch that the carnival had brought to him and padded over to his partner. She looked up at him, the purple hues under her eyes prompting a heavy frown to settle onto his lips. Just what kind of secrets was she hiding behind those big brown eyes?

"Hey, Orwell," he told her, plopping down next to her at the command center. "How are things going?"

The hacker shrugged a shoulder, looking back over at the screen. "Fine, I suppose. Writing a blog post about just how suspicious it is that the past two chiefs of police have been killed. Especially considering who was in charge, or who was about to be in charge, like in the case of Chief Ross."

"You think anything will come of it?" Vince asked, their shoulders brushing as he scooted closer to the computer screen.

Orwell just ignored their proximity with another shrug. "I hope so. The hype down by the docks still hasn't died down quite yet, so I'm hoping that this will seal the deal."

The framed cop nodded, a look of relief was evident on his face. "So, what _made_ you want to start this Orwell blog, anyway?" He knew that he might as well be diving into a shark tank at this point, but he really didn't care that much.

The brunette stared back at her partner. He was sitting on the edge of his seat as he stared up at her with his chin propped up. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I've been trying to ask myself this from the moment I met you," Vince's blue eyes bored into his partner's eyes, searching for something. What he found staring back at him, though, was nothing but a timid little girl. He knew that look when he saw it. "Orwell, what is it?"

"It's nothing," Orwell replied dejectedly, turning away from the blonde to go back to her blog post.

"Tell that to your face. It looks kinda bothered," the vigilante murmured back to his partner. When she just shook her head, he let out a frustrated sigh. "Please, Orwell, how can I help you?"

"I've told you before," the brunette glared back at Vince, "you _can't_. No one can help me."

"I beg to differ. Everyone can be helped. You've just gotta have someone as stubborn as me to try," Vince grinned back at the hacker, who was not impressed.

"Well stop trying. I'm helping you get your family back," Orwell's voice dropped to just below a whisper, "isn't that enough?"

"No. It's not nearly enough, Orwell," the vigilante shook his head, nothing but sincerity in his voice. "Not when you mean as much to me as you do."

"What do I mean to you, Vince? I mean, really, compared to Dana and Trip… What am I?" the brunette asked, her voice still so quiet.

"A whole hell of a lot," Vince answered her, his lips quirking up into a smile.

"I hate myself, you know. You wouldn't want to know the real me. Gregor was right about one thing: I was a spoiled little rich girl. I care about you far too much to let you know the kind of woman that I once was," Orwell told her partner, a heavy sigh escaping her lips.

"You couldn't have been that bad, Orwell," the vigilante sighed himself as the hacker gave him a look.

"Believe me, if I tell you about my past, you'll want nothing to do with me," the blogger began, hoping that he would just drop the subject. Though given her partner's adamancy…

"What? It's not like you're Peter Fleming's daughter, right?" Vince asked, taking her in cautiously.

Orwell never wanted to use her computer equipment to kill someone more than she did right now. Why did he have such perfect timing with this sort of thing?

"Right?" he asked again, this time only a little more pathetically.

**I feel like being evil and leaving the end of this up to reader preference: Will Vince freak, or will he be understanding? That's it for me tonight, folks!**


	17. I'd Do Anything

**Hey everyone, I come with a new chapter! Brand spanking new AU!**

**Many thanks go out to my lovely reviewers from last chapter: IronAmerica, Troll99, and XxDeathStarxX. **

**I do not own The Cape. **

_**The Many Sides of Vinwell: Chapter Seventeen- I'd Do Anything**_

Vince Faraday had ripped himself away from the one girl that he loved the most. As he boarded the plane, he couldn't look back at the teary-eyed brunette girl waving him goodbye. The eighteen-year-old had signed six years of his life away; while his father would be proud, his sixteen-year-old girlfriend was hysterical. He was risking his life for six years, and all for the sake of his country.

The young adult sucked in his pride and ducked inside the plane. His girlfriend was falling to pieces alongside his mother; both women clung to each other for some sort of comfort. Vince could hear them sobbing as he vanished from sight. This was the most difficult thing he had _ever_ had to deal with, apart from his father's funeral, of course. Jamie Fleming was a worrier by nature. Giving her something to worry about was practically a death sentence for the poor girl.

Vince shook his head as he thought about his mother. Melanie Faraday had wanted her son to do something safe for a career, maybe even having bubble wrap for a work uniform! The blonde laughed to himself, taking a seat at an empty row of seats. She was a good mother just… Overbearing. At least she and Jamie got along well.

In just six years, this young man would finally come home to his girlfriend's smiling face, and his mom's warm apple pie. But for all three of them, those six years couldn't come by any quicker.

o—o—o

The first year was incredibly hard. Boot camp was rough, especially for Vince. He couldn't keep a lot of his personal belongings, meaning there was almost no way to contact his mother or his girlfriend. In all honesty, he wasn't even sure if he was supposed to be Vince Faraday at all.

When the solider was able to call home, he felt tears well up in his eyes. Mom sounded so worried, like normal. She talked his head off about the stupid things he missed about home, not that he minded, anyways. The next number he dialed was his girlfriend's. Her voice sounded strained half of the time, like she was trying not to cry. It broke his heart, knowing that there wasn't a damn thing that he could do about it.

Jamie was graduating high school soon. He would miss out on her graduation, and on her valedictorian speech. Vince's heart plummeted to the floor every time he thought about that. When they first started dating two years ago, the young man swore to himself that he would be a part of every major function of his girlfriend's life.

Maybe her father was right; maybe he _wasn't _the one for her.

o—o—o

By the time the second year came around, Vince was gaining more privileges. More privileges meant more time to call home. Mom was getting sick, and his younger brother wasn't helping. To make matters worse, Jamie was getting her headaches again. That could only mean that Chess was visiting her more frequently, which brought more… Unwelcome guests.

If you weighed the odds, though, he supposed that _something_ had to be wrong with his life.

During his third year, though, the solider was able to leave to spend his Christmas with his family. That holiday, he decided that he wasn't going to dilly dally around. He proposed to his girlfriend on Christmas morning, promising her that he would be home for her to spend the rest of their lives together. The ecstatic kiss he received from Jamie said all that she could never say.

This six-year journey was halfway over with. Every passing second was one that Vince could never get back with his wife-to-be and mother. That was his drive to keep on going; he fought for the family that he and Jamie would have, and he fought for his mother's last years on this earth.

o—o—o

When year six came, Vince never thought that he could be any happier. He had a final countdown until he could finally kiss his bride-to-be again. The other guys mocked him as he gushed about it, but dammit he didn't care! Jamie was his and he was ready to share that factoid with the world.

The brunette had gotten an apartment big enough for two, much to her fiancé's delight. When he came back for good, the two of them would live together for a little while before making any final wedding plans. (Mostly this was because Jamie didn't want to be stuck with this man for a husband before she learned how to live with him without wanting to murder him in his sleep…)

He crossed a big x over the last day before his deployment in his calendar before tucking himself into bed. Of course, sleep was almost impossible when he thought about his fiancé's smiling face. He hadn't spent quality time with her in six years. In six years, a lot could change. What if she didn't like the same things anymore? What would they talk about on the ride home from the airport?

As Vince closed his eyes that night, he dreamt about holding Jamie in his arms, about making her laugh, making her smile. He even dreamt about seeing his mother again. If only his father could be there to greet him as well like he did in his dream…

Vince Faraday was proud of who he was and what he did, but he was damn glad when he rode the escalator down to the lower part of the airport, where his fiancé and mother would be waiting for him.

Jamie's heart thumped erratically against her chest as she saw her honey in his uniform. He took his last step off the escalator, and the brunette began running for him, clinging to his chest for dear life once her arms were around him.

"Vince! Vince, oh my God, I've missed you so much," his fiancée sobbed into his shoulder, which only made him smile broadly.

The blonde swooped his love off of her feet and kissed her as passionately as he could. "I missed you too," he whispered into her lips, chuckling as they slowly broke apart.

Melanie Faraday's deep blue eyes filled with tears as she watched as her son came towards her with Jamie cradled against his chest. He looked as handsome as ever, so grown up.

"Vincent! You're home, my baby boy is home!" the older blonde cried, cupping his face gently.

Vince gave his fiancé one more kiss before he placed her back on her own two feet. Before Melanie knew it, her son was hugging her tight enough to nearly suffocate the woman.

All that mattered to the deployed solider was that his family was with him. As he intertwined his and Jamie's fingers together, he could practically see snippets of their long and happy lives together.

**Cheesy? So sue me. I think we all needed the diabetes fix at… one AM, really? Wow. I have no definition of sleep. Oh well. Ya'll know what to do!**


	18. I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause

**Hey guys, I come with a new chapter! This one is from my Strong Enough 'verse. It's set during Christmas, picking up where "The Loose Tooth Caper" left off. **

**Many thanks to: Troll99, XxDeathStarxX, and IronAmerica for their reviews last chapter. **

**I own nothing, as always. **

_**The Many Sides of Vinwell- Chapter Eighteen: I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause**_

Matthew Faraday was the epitome of sneaks, when it came right down to it. Of course, once you looked at who his mother was, it was easy to see. The ten-year-old was a deep thinker, especially for his age. Every Christmas Eve, he vowed to finally meet the real Santa Clause. He knew that the "Santa" at the Chandler Mall couldn't have been the real one. The real Santa was still in the North Pole, preparing for his trip all across the world. (Of course, when young Matthew told his parents about his new epiphany, his younger siblings threw little fits about big brother lying. To this day, the ten-year-old had no idea why they didn't believe him.)

This Christmas Eve, he was determined to see Santa Clause for himself. Trip wouldn't understand 'cause he was too _old_ now to believe in Old Saint Nick. Mom and Dad wouldn't understand, either. Grown-ups were just weird when it came to stuff like this. It wasn't his fault that the adults couldn't get cool toys from Santa like he and his younger siblings could! Dani was too young, but Alex and E would understand. Heck, they could even follow him if they wanted to!

After dinner that night, the Faraday house was quieting down. Vince and Orwell were snuggled up on the couch, being all grossgusting, as their children came to call it. Danielle was doing everything her big sis was doing, which annoyed little Elena to no end. The eight-year-old loved her sister to death, but sometimes it was a little _too_ much. Alexander was sitting on the floor in front of the TV, writing a letter to Santa Clause. Matthew told his little brother that he was a little too late to send that in, but the six-year-old refused to believe it. Besides, their daddy promised that he would give Santa the letter personally.

The ten-year-old Faraday child was contemplating about later tonight. If Santa went by that song that they played so much on the radio, then he'd be coming to their house at midnight. But how in the world could he sneak past his parents? Surely, they'd be talking to Santa, right? And God knew when Trip would come home from his girlfriend Liz's place. (Girlfriend, grossgusting!) Matthew had a feeling that his elder brother would ruin his whole plot, given the chance.

He looked over at Alexander, who began tapping his chin with a pencil in thought. He had to tell the young ones; they'd be pretty upset if he met Santa without them. "Psst, Alex?" he whispered to his little brother, blue and brown eyes locking in that instant. "Come here!"

Alexander shook his head and looked back down at his paper. "Nuh-uh. Not done yet."

"It'll only take a minute," Matthew began, rolling his eyes, something that he _must_ have gotten from his mother.

The younger boy sighed, shaking his unruly blonde hair as he got up to join Matthew. From there, they devised the perfect plan to meet Santa Clause. The girls could be filled in later…

o—o—o

By ten-thirty, all of the children were tucked into bed, anxiously waiting for Christmas Morning. Or, at least, that's what Vince and Orwell thought. Matthew had a plan, and he couldn't wait to get it started.

The elder child snuck out of his bedroom, darting across the hall at the speed of lightning. Alexander and Elena knew all about the plan by now, and the terrible trio had been bouncing on their toes all evening. He stretched his lanky legs to turn the doorknob leading to his little brother's room, careful not to let it sneak.

Alexander was out cold; Matthew narrowed his eyes at his sleeping form, shutting the door behind him. As the elder Faraday child tiptoed into the room, he noticed his little brother stir around some. With a swift tap on the back of the head, Alexander shot out of bed, his older brother having to cover his mouth to muffle his scream.

"You wanna see Santa, don't you?" Matthew whispered, giving little Alex a smile that would make their father proud, it looked so much like his own.

Alex just nodded sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "Won't mommy and daddy get mad, though?"

The dead ringer to Vince just gave him a look. "It's Christmas, Alex. When has mom and dad ever been mad at us on Christmas?"

The younger blonde shrugged. "I… I dunno."

"Exactly. Now c'mon, let's go get E before we miss Santa," Matthew grabbed his little brother's hand and led him to the next room over. The two Faraday boys were still creeping the best that they could. When Matthew stretched to open that doorknob, it made a loud screech, making both boys jump out of their skin.

They quickly shot into the room, shutting the bedroom door with pounding hearts. The elder blonde grinned excitedly and glanced over at his little brother, who was wearing the same grin.

"What are you two goons doing?! Do you _want_ mom and dad to catch us up?" Elena asked from where she sat on her bed, rereading _How The Grinch Stole Christmas_.

"Well, we all know that Alex wouldn't get in trouble. He's a mama's boy," Matthew took a jab at the brown-eyed blonde, who looked like he was about to cry.

"Matt, I'm gonna blackmail you _so_ horribly if you don't stop picking on Alexander," the dead ringer to their mother began, an intimidating glower in place.

The elder child held his hands up in defense. "Hey, who came up with this plan in the first place! Didn't have to let you two in, you know?"

"Uh-huh. Now you have, though, now shut up and let's go," Elena fervently added, shutting her book with a _thump_. She easily jumped off of her bed and joined her brothers on the adventure.

The terrible trio crept out of the little brunette's bedroom and down the stairs they went. They had contemplated going to get their youngest sibling, but they figured that she was too young to learn how to stay quiet. Maybe when she was older…

They peeked around the stairwell, huddled up together on the middle of the stairs. The children had a perfect view of the Christmas tree, which was filled with presents by now. Matthew, Elena, and Alexander just gaped at the view. Did they miss Santa already?

All three of them started at the sound of steady jingles coming from the living room. Their eyes grew wider as they saw their mother and _Santa_ come into view. The man dressed in the red suit had a neatly wrapped box in his hands. He slipped the package under the tree and then turned to Orwell, wrapping an arm around her.

"What's Santa doing?" Alex asked, cowering behind Elena.

Of course, this wasn't Santa. Vince Faraday was just a big kid at heart most days, and he always dressed up when he and his wife stuffed the stockings and piled gifts under the trees. Now that they were done, the proud father and husband wanted to goof off. Preferably under the mistletoe.

Orwell let out a _very_ girly giggle as her husband pressed her against the Christmas tree. "If I get glitter on the back of my favorite jeans, you are going to pay, my love."

The disguised blonde chuckled and pressed his lips against the brunette's, unaware of the audience just above them.

Matthew's jaw dropped to the floor at that. "Wow. Santa has a thing for mom," he muttered to his younger siblings.

Elena just nodded. "You think all moms kiss Santa? 'Cause they do have that song…"

Alexander shrugged at that. "I don't know. What's dad gonna think?!" The youngest gasped quietly. "You don't think mommy's gonna leave daddy for Santa, right?"

The little brunette wrapped an arm around her little brother."I wouldn't worry about that, Alex. Mom and dad are crazy about each other."

Vince nuzzled his nose against his wife, who just pulled his fake white beard down for easier access.

"You know, I much rather you clean shaven. Even your stubble gets on my nerves," Orwell whispered, caressing his cheek as gently as she could.

"Good thing this is just a getup, huh?" her husband asked, chuckling again as he pulled something out of his pocket.

The brunette mother watched him with amusement dancing in her brown eyes. "What's that?"

"Mistletoe. Had to steal it from the hallway so I can bring it over to you," Vince told her, placing another kiss on her lips.

Alex had seen enough. With a prominent pout in place, he came running down the stairs on the verge of tears. "Mommy! Why are you kissing Santa Clause?"

Orwell looked down at her youngest son as he attached himself to her leg. "What?" She then exchanged looks with her husband. "That's daddy dressed up as Santa, silly," she cooed, scooping her son up.

Vince took his fake glasses, hat, and beard off, showing his son that it was, in fact, him. They heard two gasps coming from the staircase. As the parents looked up, both older children just grinned sheepishly.

Alexander snuggled against his mother. "Daddy, why are you dressed up as Santa, then?"

"Because I like to mess with Santa when he comes in. He doesn't like imposters very well, you know," the blonde cop grinned at the young blonde in his wife's arms, ruffling his hair playfully.

Orwell motioned for her older two to come over to them, not looking amused at all. As they came obediently, they hung their heads in shame. "And what are you three doing up so late?"

"We wanted to see Santa," Matthew began, scuffing his bare feet against the floor. He couldn't look his mother in the eye.

The blogger sighed. "Well you are my son," she muttered under her breath. She could remember the time when she set up a surveillance camera in the Christmas tree in the attempt to see Santa.

"You missed Santa, kiddo," Vince told the oldest, clapping him on the back. "Better luck next year, right?"

Alexander rubbed his eyes sleepily and piped up, "daddy, did you give Santa my letter?"

"You bet," the elder Faraday smiled over at his son, "and I think you might like what he left you."

The youngest boy gave his father a gap-toothed grin. "Really?"

"Really, really," Orwell answered for her husband. "Now I think some children need to go to bed so that they can get up early for presents!" She looked between her three children with a warm smile. "Right guys?"

They all murmured their replies, none of them wanting to go to bed _now_.

Matthew looked back at the tree once more before he marched back up the stairs, his siblings following him.

He would just have to try better next year…

**And that's where I'll end it this chapter. Not that much Vinwell in it, so I'm sorry about that. Reviews are loved! **


	19. Addicted

**Hey guys! Here's a brand new AU, to the tune of Saving Abel's "Addicted". **

**I don't own The Cape, nor do I own this song. **

**Thanks to all of those super dear hearts that reviewed last chapter!**

_**The Many Sides of Vinwell- Chapter Nineteen: Addicted**_

Relationships needed work to be kept strong and healthy. Fighting was only natural; if everyone agreed on absolutely everything, then it would be boring to be in a relationship period. The key to surviving fights was to just walk away. It could be just for a few minutes, or maybe even a few hours, but it gave you and your partner adequate time to think about what had gone down, and how you could fix it.

For Vince Faraday and Jamie Fleming, neither of them took the time to sit back and think about how much they really fought. When the two of them got into an argument, Jamie took everything personally. She would be the first to admit that she had low self-esteem. If she and her boyfriend got into a fight, she was the first to start defending herself. Vince loved her to death, and told her every chance that he could, but she just couldn't let herself forget that she wasn't perfect. (Her boyfriend blamed her parents, to be honest. They raised her to believe that she was perfect. But now that she was out in the real world, she got to see just how wrong they were.) Usually, their fights ended with the young man cradling his girlfriend against his chest, despite her grumblings about letting her go. He would duck his head to kiss her once, and that electric charge between the two of them started up something else entirely. This wasn't the best way to make up, Vince knew this, but it was better than them breaking up for good.

His twin brother Ian even talked to him about it in one of his very rare letters from Bali. He encouraged them to take some time away from each other, despite the fact that they lived together. (Another mistake early on, both Jamie and Vince would admit. They had been in a relationship since they were in their late teens. The two moved in together, despite how young they were. All that had mattered to them at that point was that they were in love.)

Vince put the letter down with a rough sigh, his hands cradling his face in exasperation. This wasn't going to be easy. What if it didn't even work? He knew that his brother didn't have much room to talk. Sure, he was dating that Marie chick, but it hadn't been for that long. Vince had been dating Jamie for almost six years now. The last thing that he wanted to do was push her away for good.

As the blonde looked around for his girlfriend, he felt a twinge of dread settling in his gut. Could he really do this? He wasn't asking her to leave, not at all. If she agreed to this, then she would be staying at the house for a month by herself. Vince would be staying with his parents, who felt that this was necessary for their relationship to mend at all.

Jamie was curled up on their couch with a book, her brown locks tossed perfectly over her shoulder. The curly-haired blonde loved that woman and would do _anything_ for her. Even be without her for a month, just so their relationship could heal.

"Jamie," Vince called out to his girlfriend, their eyes meeting not even a beat later. "Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked, smiling at her with ease.

The young brunette just smiled back at him and shut her book. "Yeah, of course." As the cop came over to take a seat next to her, he slipped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a chaste kiss. "Honey, what's up?"

Her boyfriend sighed and gave her a sad smile. She was starting to not like this one bit. "I'm starting to think that maybe you and I should… take a break, maybe? Not a long one, about a month." Vince turned around to face his girlfriend, his free arm going around her waist. The brunette's expression was enough to make him just forget all about this hair-brain idea and go about their relationship like normal. Ian was so dead if this turned out badly.

"Why? I thought we were doing fine!" Jamie began, already on defense. Her brown eyes were wide and, just like all of those other times, she looked like she was ready to bolt out the door at any moment.

"Just hear me out, baby, please. Me and you… we fight and nothing is ever resolved. We argue, and then we end up under those sheets. It's—it's not healthy, and it's only gonna hurt our relationship in the long run unless we do something about it," Vince told her gently, his clear blue eyes never leaving hers.

"I thought that a healthy sex life was a good thing, Vince. And, if you hadn't noticed, it's a daily thing," the brunette began in a hushed tone. Her vision started to get cloudy as the tears built up in her eyes.

"But that's the problem. Half of the time we sleep together it's 'cause we're fighting," the blonde cop sighed, resting his chin on the top of his girlfriend's head as he held her close. "I don't want to do this, but it's the only way that we're going to fix this."

"Vince, I don't want to lose you," Jamie bored her eyes into his, their lips millimeters apart. "Please promise me that you won't go out looking for someone else." She cupped her boyfriend's face in her hands, smiling sadly at the feel of the stubble beneath her fingertips.

"Hey, you _won't_ lose me, I can promise you that," Vince started to kiss her again; the rhythm of his lips against hers was slow as they disconnected and connected back again.

As the young woman pulled away from her boyfriend, tears steadily ran down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Vince. This is my fault. If I just would have stopped sulking about not being perfect enough for you, then we might not be in this situation…"

The cop pulled his girlfriend closer and kissed her for all that it was worth, their tongues entering the equation, making it harder to pull apart. "This is why we need a break," he panted against her hair, warm breath at the brunette's ear. "You have no idea how much you mean to me. I know that all of this fighting isn't helping, but maybe a little time is all we need."

Jamie grabbed a fistful of her boyfriend's shirt as she tried her best to keep her sobs to a minimum. "I sure hope you're right," she choked out in between sobs.

"Me too, baby, me too," Vince sighed into her hair, just rubbing her back as comfortingly as he could.

They began to kiss again, knowing very well where this would lead them. The cop's hands kept her at a close distance as their tongues went on a venture of their own, claiming the other's mouths irresistibly.

"Are you sure about this, Vince?" Jamie asked, falling back underneath him as he continued to kiss his way down her jaw.

"I don't think it'll hurt, considering that we're going to be apart for a month. We can look back on this moment and remember an instance where we didn't have make-up sex. It was just making love because we wanted to," the blonde told her, the gentlest of smiles in place. Jamie's hands went under the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it over his head with tears spilling over her cheeks.

The young woman ran her fingers through her boyfriend's blonde locks and kissed him soundly as he blindly went searching for something in the end table's drawer next to the couch. Jamie heard the telltale sound of foil ripping, which made her heartbeat quicken. Just the thought of Vince inside of her made her wriggle around. He was... well equipped, suffice it to say.

By the time he pushed himself into her, she was already panting uncontrollably. These two had more love for each other than they knew what to do with, but neither of them could find a way to express it any other way, especially with them fighting half of the time.

o—o—o

It had been two weeks since Jamie had seen her boyfriend. He called her every night to tell her that he loved her, and to catch up on what had gone on throughout their day. It was tormenting to be without Vince, and not just because she didn't have a sexual partner, either. She missed him coming home and cuddling up with her as they watched the evening news together. She missed cooking him dinner, and him praising just how good a cook she was by kissing her as she sat down at the table next to him.

Their home in West Palm was so much emptier without him, especially their bed. Jamie asked her boyfriend when he was coming home and he would always answer the same, "soon enough", which always drove the young brunette crazy.

Vince didn't know how much longer he could take of not seeing his girlfriend. He had told his parents that, after this month was up, he would come back to her with an engagement ring ready. The elders told him to make sure that that was something that he really wanted; the blonde just chuckled to himself, leaving his parents looking clueless. He loved that woman so much; there wasn't even a need to think about it. Being away from her for this long was pure torture, no matter what way he looked at it.

The two of them got through it, despite the times that they thought about giving in and having just _one_ night in the same bed. It was one month without Vince seeing Jamie's smiling face. One month without Jamie being able to curl up in Vince's arms and listen to his steady heartbeat before falling asleep at night. Surely, they could make it through just a little longer, couldn't they?

o—o—o

On that one-month mark, Vince had the engagement ring in his pocket, anxious to finally see his girl and get their life back together again. He drove back to their house, thinking about the brunette's quirks that he loved so much. How her eyes lit up when he surprised her with a cliché gift—boxes of chocolates and a bouquet of red tulips, her favorite. And the silly expressions that were plastered across her face when she was trying to lighten the mood at one of her parents' boring parties. (Oh yes, Peter Fleming was very happy of the fact…)

The blonde police officer pulled up in the driveway, having to keep himself from bouncing out of the seat before he even parked. It felt like he was a little kid at Christmas again. He couldn't wait to hug his lovely lady again.

Vince grabbed his jacket, his keys, and headed for the front door. His eyes went up to the upstairs window where their bedroom was, a smile tugging at his features. He wondered what she was up to as he reached the front door and turned the doorknob. She remembered that today was the day, right?

As the twenty-four-year-old shut the door, though, his feeling of elation was deflated in an instant. Something wasn't right, and every cop cell in his body was telling him to be careful.

He rounded the corner as he reached for his wallet. Cops always carried around their badges for a reason. And he did have his rather sharp blade on him; if _anyone _had put a hand on his woman, someone would pay, painfully. Vince looked both ways, into the kitchen and living room areas, before he went up the stairs. The first stop he made was in the bedroom. The room looked like a train had rammed through it and kept going. Papers were scattered everywhere, and the sheets were matted up messily. He peeked into the adjourning bathroom and lost all of his calm. There in the middle of the black and white checkered tile was his girlfriend, a trail of waste pooled up behind her.

Vince rushed up to her and checked for a pulse of any kind. She was still warm, but he couldn't find even a trace of a pulse. Being the cop that he was, he immediately sat down on the counter and dialed 9-1-1. His blue eyes began to fill up with tears as the operator answered the phone.

He may have just spent a month without Jamie Fleming to help their relationship. But now, he won't even have that…

"_9-1-1, what's your emergency?"_

**I could have ended this on a happy note, I really could have, but I've just had too much crap going on lately. My characters need to feel my pain. Reviews are loved. **


	20. Like A Virgin

**Hey guys, here I come with a new chapter! This is to the tune of "Like A Virgin" by Madonna. (Yes, I'm nineteen and I love Madonna, so sue me.) Here's another tale in the "Teddy Bear" 'verse, set when Vince was nineteen and Jamie was sixteen. Pre Christmas Vacation, so Vince was still living at home, not quite off to college yet.**

**Many thanks to: IronAmerica, XxDeathStarxX, and Troll99 for reviewing last chapter. I own nothing. **

_**The Many Sides of Vinwell- Chapter Twenty: Like A Virgin**_

Amanda Faraday shut the front door to her home tightly behind her, trusting her son and his girlfriend home alone long enough for her to go to the grocery store and back. Peter and Janine Fleming, at this stage, trusted their daughter to spend the night at the Faraday home, but only if an adult was there. (Sure, they knew that no one was going to sit there and make sure that the teens behaved, but it made the Flemings feel better knowing that another adult was there.) Amanda gave her son a stern talking to before leaving. He was to behave himself; if he didn't, then his mother would seriously rethink letting him have his girlfriend over to stay the night again.

He listened, according to _him_, anyway.

The teens were cuddled up on the couch, watching a scary movie with a bowl of popcorn in Vince's lap. His mother figured that the movie would keep them occupied long enough for her to go to the store. (At least she hoped; she wasn't stupid by the littlest means.)

When the front door shut, Jamie looked up at her boyfriend and smiled. It had been about two years since they first started going out, but neither of them had brought up the lack of sex in their relationship quite yet.

Vince kissed the tip of his girlfriend's nose as their eyes met. She had her head gently tucked underneath his chin, her favorite place to be whenever they cuddled up. "Hello, beautiful," he whispered down at her, his lips spreading into a wide grin.

"We need to behave. I don't want to be under the scrutinizing glare of your mother; it's actually quite scary," the brunette laughed as the elder teen pushed the bowl of popcorn away and scooped her into his lap. "You bad influence, you," she added, smacking his chest playfully.

The blonde teenager just grinned at her as he ducked to kiss her again. "I can't help it. I'm a teenaged boy, mom should know better than to leave us alone in the house, even for ten minutes."

Jamie began giggling as her boyfriend trailed kisses along her jaw. "So, what _aren't_ we supposed to do?"

"Beats me," Vince murmured against her neck. "But…" he kissed her neck twice. "If you're gonna call me a bad influence, I might as well be, right?"

Okay, so they weren't _innocent_, exactly. The two of them flirted like nobody's business and, more times than not, they had their tongues shoved down the other's throat. Just, they waited for the parental units to clear the room before any of that went on.

The brunette sent him a tiny smile. "That depends, how much time do we have for you to be a bad influence?"

"Dunno. Can you think as fast off your feet as you do on them?" her boyfriend grinned and scooped her up into his arms as he stood up. Jamie didn't struggle, but she did squeak at the top of her lungs.

"Vince!" She clung to his neck as he carried her upstairs bridal style. "Where are we going?" The brunette asked, giggling like a little schoolgirl.

"My room is much more comfortable than the couch, don't you think?" Vince asked, kissing her forehead gently.

Jamie's heart dropped to her stomach as she thought about this scenario for a moment. If they got caught, her parents would surely find out. Truthfully, she really didn't think that Amanda cared about what her son did while she was away. But the younger teen's parents surely cared, and that much was what broke the ice.

The elder teenager sensed a change in the atmosphere around them. He looked down at his girlfriend, worry lines evident on his forehead. "Something wrong? Would you rather go back downstairs and finish watching our movie?"

"No!" Jamie began, perhaps a little too hastily. She cleared her throat and tried again, this time more calmly. "No. I just don't want to get caught. I like staying over with you."

Vince opened his bedroom door, a cool breeze hitting his face from the open window in his room. He brought his girlfriend over to the bed and gently put her down. "You want me to close that window?"

"Nah. You'll keep me warm," the brunette held her her hands out for the elder teen, "you're my fuzzy security blanket, remember?"

Vince grinned and joined his girlfriend in bed, gently taking her small hands into his much bigger ones. "You know, I doubt my mom will mind us just laying here."

"What if I don't want to just lay here?" Jamie sat up, leaning her forehead against his own, their entwined hands resting in her lap. "What if I told you that I know you don't want to, either?"

The elder teen sighed and stared down at her, blue meeting with brown intently. "Are you sure? Like _really, really_ sure?"

"Vince, you said it yourself," the brunette smirked, "you're a bad influence."

Her boyfriend just chuckled and scrambled off of the bed. "Then I need to grab something," he murmured before heading out of the room. His mother would kill him if she found out that he used one of her good towels for this. He was already lucky enough that he didn't have to worry about grabbing any protection, since his girlfriend had been on birth control for months now.

When he returned with an old towel in one hand, Jamie was staring out the open window, smiling at nothing in particular.

"Jamie," he called out to her, startling her from her thoughts. As she looked back at him, he asked, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," the brunette smiled and added quietly, "just waiting for you." She reached forward to close the curtains, darkening the room just a little more.

Vince grinned back at her and held up the old towel for emphasis. "You're ah—you're gonna need this, right?"

Jamie swung her legs over the bed and rose to her feet, where she proceeded to pad over to her boyfriend. "Are you nervous, Vince?"

The elder teen just chuckled and threw the towel over on the bed. He pulled his girlfriend closer and stared down at her, one hand gently combing through her hair. "Of course I'm nervous," he admitted, "I'm no more experienced in this than you are."

"That's one of the main reasons why I want this, Vince," the brunette began, stretching on her tiptoes to kiss him soundly. She planted her feet back on the ground as he ducked his head to meet her lips again. As they parted once more, she rasped out, "you and I have been with each other since we were kids. I know that I'm the only one that you've ever loved, and I want it to stay that way."

"It will. Not even sex will change that much, Jamie," Vince whispered, stroking her cheek as gently as he could. The brunette was practically melting underneath his fingertips.

"But it won't hurt either, will it?" Jamie whined, proffering her neck willingly as her boyfriend tilted her chin up to gaze into her eyes.

The elder teen led his girlfriend over to the bed, helping her unfold the towel for her to lay down on. "If I hurt you, I want you to say so, okay?"

"Don't worry about hurting me," she told him, gently caressing his lip with her thumb. As the brunette eased herself onto the bed, she had to catch her breath. This was _really_ happening. She was really going to lose her virginity to this man. Her man. Her _everything. _

Vince unceremoniously ridded of his t-shirt and threw it on the ground, lowering himself on top of her. He slipped his fingers underneath the band of his girlfriend's yoga pants and slid them down tantalizingly slow, followed by her panties soon after. Their breathing had already quickened, and Jamie could feel his growing erection against her leg as she began to strip away his jeans and boxers.

Their lips met again, slowly and clumsily as he pushed himself into her a little bit at a time. Vince's hands shot up her tank top and helped her yank it over her head. The sixteen-year-old grabbed a fistful of towel as her boyfriend picked up the pace. It was so arousing, she could hardly even believe it. Jamie cried out as she felt a sharp pain course through her body from the belly button down. Vince stopped and looked down at her; he had finally pushed himself all the way through, but the splotches of blood that accumulated on the towel told them everything that they needed to know.

"Are you okay?" He strained out, while still gently thrusting in and out of her. She just nodded and wriggled underneath him, resting her head back against the pillow as everything began to build up inside. He was never rough with her. Every move was gentle, which made it all the more agonizing. She craved for his touch, and she craved for him to go faster, _harder_.

Jamie cried out once more, arching her back as she caved under the intense pressure. Vince found his release right alongside her, his own cries muffled in between her breasts.

"Wow," the sixteen-year-old breathed out, grinning to herself as she played with the curls that sat on her boyfriend's head. "That was… different."

"That was amazing," her boyfriend began, lifting his head to kiss her gently. "Damn, woman, what else can you do?"

Jamie chuckled and, boldly, flipped Vince over on his back, sat down on his lap and began kissing him again. His arms snaked around her waist as he kissed her back as thoroughly as he could. His erection was growing again, just by claiming her tongue with his own. And it didn't help the fact that she let out those heavy moans of appreciation when he went to caress her backside, or when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself even closer.

The brunette gasped as she heard the sound of someone pulling into the Faraday driveway. She scrambled off of her boyfriend and peeked out from behind the curtain. "Vince, your mom is home! Hurry and get dressed."

Vince, however, was still too busy concentrating on his current arousal. "She can wait," he slurred, nipping at his girlfriend's shoulder as she walked by.

"No, no she can't!" Jamie threw his clothes at him as she began getting dressed herself. As soon as the coast was clear, she was surely in the need of shower. In fact…

The elder teenager watched in a daze as she grabbed the towel from the bed and some clean clothes. "What are we doing?" He asked, still watching her with a silly grin.

"_We're_ not doing anything. I'm in the shower, and you're downstairs trying to find a good horror movie on," the brunette kissed Vince once more before hurrying out of the room. "And shut the door behind you, okay?"

Vince tried shaking everything off as he finished getting dressed in a record time. As he hurried downstairs, he sincerely hoped that Mama Faraday wouldn't think anything of his just-fucked hair. It was usually crazy looking, anyways…

His mother came inside with her arms full of groceries. The elder teenager left his spot on the couch and came to Amanda's aid, taking a paper bag from her. "Hi, mom," he greeted her, kissing her cheek gently.

"Hey, honey," Amanda smiled, shutting the door behind her. "Where's Jamie?" she asked, looking around the living room for her could-be daughter-in-law.

"She's in the shower. Been trying to find another scary movie on since then," Vince lied, leading the way to the kitchen.

The blonde watched her son rather closely, her suspicions rising with every second. "Well, I surely hoped you behaved yourself for the last forty-five minutes."

Her son grinned as he began unloading the groceries. "Mom, we were perfect angels."

Amanda rolled her eyes and laughed. "Okay, Vince. Whatever you say, darling."

"Is Jamie still allowed to stay for dinner?" The nineteen-year-old asked, practically pleading with his mother. He was starting college soon, so he wanted to spend as much time with her as he could now. But the sooner he could get his general education out of the way, he could start at the Police Academy. Then he could actually find a place for them to stay, and he could start providing for Jamie the way that he wanted to. Starting with putting a diamond ring on her finger.

"Of course she is, Vince," Amanda watched her son again, quirking an eyebrow at the sweat that was beading across his forehead. "Am I working you too hard, sweetheart?" she asked, throwing the younger Faraday off guard.

"What do you mean?" Vince asked, chuckling nervously. That was _always_ his dead giveaway that he was hiding something from her. He got it honestly from his father.

His mother stepped up closer to him and gave him a look over. "Vincent Faraday the second, what have you gotten into?"

Jamie finally joined them from upstairs. Her wet hair hung down to the middle of her back, and she was dressed in a little black dress. "Did I miss anything?" she asked pleasantly, beaming a smile at her could-be mother-in-law.

"No, dear, but my son here was just getting ready to tell me what made him believe that I wouldn't be able to tell that he just had sex for the first time…" Amanda sent her son a stern look, one that made him squirm uncomfortably.

"Hey look, more groceries in the car!" Vince practically screeched, scrambling out of the house as fast as he could. The brunette teenager's eyes widened as she looked back at the elder Faraday.

"Are you going to tell my parents?" Jamie asked, more than a little timidly.

"Of course not," Amanda sighed, unclipping her hair from the up do she had it in. "I was a teenager once, too, believe it or not. Just _please_ be careful."

"You're the best, Mrs. Faraday," the brunette told her, giving her a quick hug. "Now, I need to go save my boyfriend and, more importantly, the groceries."

**And that's where I'll end this chapter. Wow. First ever Vinwell smut. *thumbs up* Ya'll know what to do!**


	21. We Danced

**Hey all! It's a new chapter. Vince retires from the military and picks up bartending at The Bottoms before going on to the Police Academy. Enter Jamie Fleming; you'll see what happens. **

**I own nothing. Thanks to my three lovely reviewers from last chapter. The chapter title comes from Brad Paisley's "We Danced". **

_**The Many Sides of Vinwell: Chapter Twenty-One- We Danced**_

It was closing time at The Bottoms, finally. Vince had been sweeping the same dust pile back and forth for going on an hour now. They had been busy for quite a while, and then came the dry spell. Faraday grabbed the keys from behind the bar and padded over to the front door, his head down as he tried to fumble for the right key. His boss had too many damn keys on this one ring. The former soldier was lucky that the particular key he was looking for had a faded sharpie mark on it.

Vince found the correct key and murmured something sleepily under his breath. 2 AM was a late night, especially when he had to be up in the next couple of hours to take his mother grocery shopping…

The blonde paused when he heard a sharp gasp in front of him. He looked up, and found himself staring down at a brunette girl with a small, round face. Her eyes were the most expressive part about her. The golden brown orbs just wavered back at him fluidly. Their eyes met for a second too long, making it hard for Vince to regain his composure.

"Ah—I'm sorry, miss, but we're just closing up. Can— can I help you?"

"Oh, I know," the girl replied quietly, a tiny smile spreading across her face. "I just wanted to see if you found a missing purse? I came in earlier this evening."

Vince looked around the place, trying to recall any missing belongings he found during the night. You would be surprised how many people left important valuables such as keys, hats, purses, cell phones. Of course, considering how much they had to drink during their stay, it was a wonder how they were able to get up and walk out of the door. He remembered this girl coming in earlier. She came in with two girls, a dirty blonde and a strawberry blonde, and they spent half of the night just giggling. They had ordered maybe one drink a person, but that was about it. The former soldier looked back at the petite brunette and gave her a tired smile. "Hey, I think I've got one behind the bar. I bet it's probably yours."

She laced her fingers together and spread them across her slim torso. "Thank you. I'm sorry to bother you at such a God forsaken hour. Sometimes I think I'd lose my head if it wasn't screwed on just right, you know?" The girl let out a light chuckle, something that brought an even broader smile to Faraday's lips.

"Don't worry. I'm sure I'd lose my purse in a heartbeat. You know, if I carried one," Vince told her, turning back around to head behind the bar. "You want some water or something?" Five minutes ago, there wasn't a better idea out there than going home to sleep. Now, though, all he wanted to do was get to know this girl better.

"No, thank you. I need to be heading back home soon. My girlfriends are waiting for me out in the car," the brunette confessed. This much was true. But what she neglected to inform the bartender was that her friends had tricked her into coming back in here. They were the ones who ushered her out without a purse. Raia and Dana had seen the way Vince was looking at her, and the way she was looking at him. When they got back to the car, it took Jamie all of five minutes to realize that she had left her purse. The girls never left the parking lot, however. Jamie was far too shy to come back inside to get her purse, and neither Raia nor Dana volunteered to do it for her. They were determined to get the brunette a boyfriend. Vince seemed like the perfect candidate, seeing how he could hardly keep his eyes off of her.

Vince felt like smacking himself in the face over that. Of course she didn't want to stay long; it was two in the morning for crying out loud! "Right. Well—" the bartender took the Prada purse from behind the bar and padded back over to her. "Can I at least get your name?" he asked, a curious smile in place.

"Jamie Fleming," the brunette answered after a beat, having had to regain the breath that was knocked out of her a moment prior. "And you are?"

"Vince Faraday," the former soldier began, taking her proffered hand and kissing the backside of it. Hey, technically, he was off the clock. This much was allowed, wasn't it? "Nice to meet you."

Before either of them knew it, they had been talking for about half an hour. Vince's boss was in the back doing paperwork, so it wasn't like they were hurting anything. The open signs were turned off and everything, so what if he hadn't left yet?

Vince was pretty sure that he liked this girl, and he liked her _a lot_. Maybe she wouldn't turn him down if he asked her out on a date, or at least exchanged phone numbers with her. But what he ended up telling her instead was something totally different.

"I'll give this purse back to you on one condition, Jamie Fleming," the former solider began, eyes locking with hers intently.

Jamie's stomach twisted into an uncomfortable knot. "Yeah? And what's that one condition?"

"Dance with me," Vince smiled gently, his head nudging towards the speakers, which were still playing a medley of different music.

"At two in the morning?" Jamie asked, quirking an eyebrow incredulously.

"Why not? I've got all the time in the world to know you better," the blonde told her, holding out his hand expectantly. As she took his hand in her own, she was pulled into the strongest set of arms she had even been in, in her entire life. They began to sway to the music, which had transitioned into a much slower one just a moment ago.

And from that point on, there was no such thing as doubt. They started seeing each other on a regular basis. Jamie and Vince took things slow for a while. He was serious when he told her that he wanted to know her better. He didn't dare speed things up, not unless she wanted him to. Their first intimate kiss wasn't even until a few months after they met, despite the fact that the attraction was there and had been from the very start.

Up until they decided to take their relationship up another notch, Vince had still been the perfect gentleman. If he took her out, he always paid for her meals, opened doors for her, and slid her chair in as she sat down. They danced, for the most part. And cuddled, there were a lot of cuddles.

Jamie came into The Bottoms on a regular basis to see her boyfriend. Even then, he always paid for her drinks. They were slowly but surely falling in love and everyone around them could see it.

o—o—o

The couple had their first real kiss at a county fair during the summer. They had met two months ago and finally decided that they were ready for a more intimate aspect of their relationship. Neither of them was obligated to wait, but it was still nice to take things slow.

Vince aimed the ball directly for the target in sight. If he could nail it, he could win his girlfriend the giant cat plushie she had been eying since they first got to the fair. The former soldier and Jamie came to the county fair for the obligatory funnel cake that everyone loved so much; they figured that they would also see what the vendors were selling, and what rides there were to offer this year. Either way, though, the couple was there for some quality time. As long as they were together, who cared what they did or didn't do?

"You know, I don't think that anyone has ever taken the time to win me a prize at the fair," Jamie murmured as she held onto her boyfriend from behind.

"Well, they say that there's a first time for everything," Vince grinned as he pulled his arm back and threw the ball towards the target, hitting it spot on. "Pick out whatever you want, baby," he whispered down at her.

The brunette smiled warmly up at the former soldier, earning her a kiss on the temple. This hadn't been the first time that he had kissed her on the temple, or even the lips, for that matter. They had kissed many times, but it was never more than a few chaste kisses in a row. The couple was just waiting for the right moment for that _spark_. "The cat, of course," Jamie replied, her smile growing shyer as she looked over at the woman behind the booth.

"Giant kitty plushie coming right up," said the vendor. She was a tiny girl with curly red hair and black thick-rimmed glasses that were far too large for her face. The redhead obviously thought Vince was attractive. The way she was blushing when he just nodded told him everything that he needed to know.

The former solider wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's waist and led her up towards the vendor, who was holding out the huge plushie. "Thank you," he called back to the vendor, who just smiled at him in return. Vince ushered Jamie away, his eyes on her carefully. "How do you like it?"

"I love it," Jamie chuckled, her eyes lightening up as she looked up at her boyfriend. "My kitten might get jealous if I cuddle the plushie tonight instead of her."

Vince gently pecked at her lips. "Yeah? Well, how about we shovel down some more of that funnel cake and I'll take you back to see her?"

The brunette just stared up at her boyfriend, brown eyes wavering back and forth. It was almost a minute later before she stretched onto her tiptoes and threw her arms around his neck. "Maybe you wanna stay a little longer than you did last night?"

"As long as you'll allow me to," Vince whispered down at her, arms snaking around her hourglass frame. He was taken off guard when she pulled his head down further to meld their lips together. The contact lasted a lot longer than it usually did and, before either of them knew it, they were practically making out right there at the fair.

"We can stay up all night just dancing, if that's what you really want," he told her after his lips parted from hers.

"That sounds wonderful to me. Just…" Jamie began, tapping her boyfriend's lips with a small smile, "I don't want the kissing to stop. It doesn't have to, does it?"

"Not at all. In fact, I think I can get used to more kissing…" Vince began kissing her once more, his large hands supporting her tiny face as the rhythmic motions picked up again.

Within two months of knowing each other, the former soldier and his girlfriend had taken it slow. But now that the ice had been broken, who could say what was going to happen next.

o—o—o

A year later, not much had changed. Vince was still bartending and, when he wasn't with his girlfriend, he was looking into classes so he could start at the Police Academy. But he was also looking at another particular thing.

The bartender glanced down at his shirt pocket, a small grin in place. Safely tucked away in the pocket was a special gift for Jamie. He had it all planned out; when Jamie and her best friends came in for their weekly night out, he was planning to propose to his girlfriend.

He kept his word, too. As he was fixing drinks for Jamie and the other two, he was finalizing his plans. The brunette was busily chatting with Raia and Dana, glancing over at Vince lovingly every now and then.

"So, where are you three ladies off to tonight?" Vince asked as he began pouring the last drink for his girlfriend.

"Haven't decided yet. Why? Thought you were stuck here until late again," Jamie told him, accepting the drink, quickly leaning over the bar to give him a kiss in return.

"Oh I am," he frowned, taking a cloth to wipe down the bar with. "Otherwise, I'd tell you that we needed to start shopping for some more… formal things," he added with a proud grin.

The brunette just gave him a look before taking a sip of her drink. "What kind of formal wear? Are you talking me to another one of your Military Balls? 'Cause those are always nice."

"Well, kinda. I'll be wearing my uniform. But I picture you in white this time. And—" the bartender slid the box over to his girlfriend. "And wearing this."

Jamie never cried so much in her life than when she opened up that box. Of course, when Vince came over to the other side of the bar and got down on one knee, she cried even harder. Through it all, she was still able to give him his answer. When she told him that she would marry him, only under the condition that he danced with her like he did the night that they first met. It was just as special as any other time. They held each other close and danced for what felt like eternity.

**That's it for me. As always, I didn't think that I would be able to get this updated. Ya'll know what to do!**


	22. Bleeding Love

**Hey guys! This new chapter comes not only from the song "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis, but it also comes from the choreography moves to the song, as seen on "So You Think You Can Dance". The dance was made up entirely for the purpose of the show, but it was beautiful. I highly recommend it to anyone. **

**Thank you: IronAmerica, Troll99, and XxDeathStarxX for the reviews last chapter. We're up to 54 reviews now, yay!**

**I do not own The Cape, Bleeding Love, or So You Think You Can Dance. This one is set in canon, post EndGame. **

_**The Many Sides of Vinwell- Chapter Twenty-Two: Bleeding Love**_

Love triangles were never any fun. For Vince Faraday, this was no exception. He knew that leading both Dana and Orwell on was wrong. The formerly framed vigilante loved both women dearly. He had promised the latter of the two that he would try to work things out with his wife, but he couldn't stop thinking about Orwell during the whole process. Dana and Vince tried counseling, but that much ended with the public defender bullying their shrink into the corner behind the couch.

Vince even told their shrink about his feelings for Jamie. He hadn't cheated on his wife, God no. But he _did_ want to be with both women. And that was the problem that the vigilante was having. He knew that he could only be with one; it was killing him that he had to decide, knowing that he would have to break _someone's_ heart.

He loved Dana because she had been the one for him for so long. She was his wife, the mother of his child; he turned to her every time something went wrong, and she made everything better. But when he met Jamie Fleming, all of that changed. He fell for her without even trying. She was so mysterious, so broken. Yes, she was the one that had led him to discovering the L9 in the first place, but he truly knew that she was sorry. She put down everything, risked everything to clear his name. And for that, he was in her debt. For _that_, he gained a friend. They had so much in common, yet so much difference between the two of them. In many ways, he was the yang to her yin. Or the brawn to her brain. She loved him just as he loved her. Something in him couldn't turn Dana away, despite all of this. That was his wife. Would he really be able to forgive himself if he threw the last twelve years of his life away like last week's trash?

It made him upset even to think about it, but he couldn't keep this up any longer. He would either continue his marriage with Dana, but still be friends with Orwell, or try a relationship with his partner and get a divorce from his wife. It was hard to even consider, but it was better than both women worrying themselves over it. Jamie tried to tell Vince that it didn't matter, but the vigilante knew better. In reality, she was being torn up from the inside. She loved him and wanted to be with him, but she was willing to put his happiness before her own. Even Dana told her husband to do what he felt was best. (While she was more inclined to beat him to death with a frying pan when he came to her with his decision, the point remained.) Vince felt horrible having to choose. Ultimately; however, his decision was to have neither. If the girls could put their heads before their hearts, then he could too.

o—o—o

Vince knocked on his best friend's door before standing aside to wait for an invitation. His face was sore and he was tired from the lack of sleep that came with his decision-making. When he broke his news to his wife, she slapped him. It was more of a reflex than anything else, but he deserved it. With the alternative being that one girl he loved would be hurt way worse than this, though, it was much better to give them both up.

The vigilante sucked in a deep breath as the door opened, revealing the brunette blogger. She had given up her identity as Orwell for her partner to get his name back. Peter Fleming was surprised to see his daughter, but put that thought aside to hear what she had to say. Jamie agreed to work for her father and be back in his life, only if Vince's name was cleared. The billionaire teased her about love making people do crazy things; she remained tight-lipped about the L word, just the same.

Orwell moved into an apartment her father bought for her years ago. She needed _something_, especially since she trashed her old home months ago…

"Vince," Jamie spoke softly, regarding him carefully. "What are you doing here?" she asked, her eyes meeting his.

"There's—ah, there's something I need to tell you," Vince told her, shuffling his weight onto his opposite foot.

"Oh. Would you like to come inside, then? I've got coffee going," the brunette blogger replied, opening the door for him to come inside. The vigilante smiled at her as he walked past. This was going to be a tough conversation…

Vince plopped down on the leather couch, careful not to disturb the sleeping kitten that was curled up on the middle cushion. His heart was pounding erratically in his eardrums. He really did love Orwell. But she wanted him to try to make things work with his wife first. It was wrong of him to even consider this proposition, as that led both women on.

The blogger came back into the room with a steaming mug of coffee for her partner. She smiled at him as she handed it over, joining him on the couch. As Vince glanced over at the coffee table, he noticed that she already had a mug of coffee next to a copy of _Pet Sematary_, which he knew was her favorite Stephen King book of all time.

"So," Orwell began as she pulled her kitten into her lap. The cat groaned in detest, but just curled back in its ball to drift back off. "What do I owe this surprise to? I thought you were going to see Dana today."

"I did. She needed to know something, as do you. I—I broke up with Dana," Vince took another deep breath, his eyes boring into hers intently. "But, I can't be with you."

"What? Is there someone else that I don't know about?" Jamie asked, her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"No, nothing like that. It's just that I can't stand choosing one over the other. You deserve better than me. Someone that doesn't have to choose. Someone that can love you from the very start. Someone that _you_ love from the very start," the vigilante began, setting his mug aside to take his partner's hands in his. "You're much better than me."

"Well, you're an idiot," Orwell hissed, yanking her hands out of his. "I didn't want to intrude on yours and Dana's relationship, but that doesn't mean that I don't want you. I want you; there's no one out there that's better for me." She got up hastily and started pacing through her living room. "If you think that I'm going to just stand let you walk away from me, thinking you're some womanizing prick…"

"Orwell, c'mon. I really don't want to fight about this. Believe me, Dana took it better than this. And she's like a pit bull sometimes…" Vince told his partner, getting up to meet her. His looked down at her, his heart breaking over the tears that had spilt down her cheeks.

"Then you don't know me very well, obviously. I will fight to the death for something I believe in," the brunette began stepping backwards as her partner began stepping towards her. "And if you think that you can just touch me and make everything better, you're _so_ wrong about that. Talk about leading on!"

"Jamie, just hear me out—"

"No! You hear me out. I gave up because I wanted you and Dana to be happy. But—if you're just going to give up on the both of us…" the brunette had backed herself up against her fireplace by now. It wasn't on, seeing how it was mid-Spring there. Her eyes just wavered back at Vince's. Her heart had been ripped open so many different times since she met her partner. When she told him to make things right with his wife, that was the hardest thing she had ever done in her life. She had been miserable, but Vince's happiness was more important than her own was. She loved Vince so much, and it practically killed her that he would be miserable, just so that neither of them were hurt.

"I'll be alright if you want to go back to Dana, Vince. You deserve to be happy. Trip deserves to have both of his parents happy," Orwell added, her breathing increasing rapidly as her partner came closer. She could scoot away from him, but the brunette didn't have the energy anymore.

"Dana had been seeing someone since I had left. She put him on halt long enough to see if our marriage was worth saving. I just don't want to hurt anyone. I told Dana that she could continue seeing him if that was what made her happy. I love _both_ of you," Vince stared down at his partner, his own breathing quickening.

"What is it that you want, Vince? This is your happiness at stake here," Jamie jumped as he reached out for her, placing his hand right over her heart. He could feel it racing between his fingertips. Their eyes met once again, blue overpowering brown.

When he took his hand away, Jamie felt like he had ripped her heart straight out of her chest. Tears began to build up in her eyes again, but she didn't dare speak. It was almost like she forgot how.

"I—I just need," Vince shook his head. "God, I don't know. I don't want anyone to hate me. I love you, Orwell, I just need time."

The next thing the brunette knew, her mouth was on his. The contact was quick, and it was heart breaking. Orwell pulled him closer to kiss him again, which he did reciprocate. But when it was over, he just shook his head and apologized again, tears welling in his own eyes.

"I'm sorry," he rasped, hurrying out of his best friend's apartment.

Jamie clamped a hand over her mouth and burst into tears. She slid down to the ground and let herself go. He needed time, she kept telling herself. But the more time she gave him, the less time she spent without a heart. Whether he knew it or not, he took her heart with him.

**Okay, so there's this update. Reviews are loved! **


	23. Hero

**Hey guys! It's been a while. Here's a brand new chapter. I had planned to do this as a stand-alone fic, but I decided to introduce it here. **

**Many thanks go out to: XxDeathStarxX and IronAmerica for their reviews last chapter!**

**I do not own The Cape. **

_**The Many Sides of Vinwell: Chapter Twenty-Three- Hero**_

Ever since Jamie Fleming was a little girl, she had always believed in heroes. She had heard about Palm City's vigilante, but she had never actually seen him before. "The Cape" had been the city's superhero since as far as she could remember. Now, at the age of twenty-three, Jamie couldn't have been more curious. Her blog posts under the name "Orwell Is Watching" followed most things going on in Palm City, the ever-popular vigilante being one of them. The young woman wasn't exactly sure why, but her father was kind of obsessed with finding out who the masked hero was. (Of course, she wasn't aware of the fact that her father's security business ARK was up to no good. Chess had been quiet all of this time, however, despite everything.)

For the past few years, Jamie had been seeing a Palm City police officer. They had met through a mutual friend about five years back, and everything had just fallen into place since. He had been keeping a secret, one that she hadn't even begun to suspect. Vince was the guy that went around the city in tights and a cape, trying his best to keep the crime at bay. Max, his best friend and mentor, urged him to keep his identity as the Cape a secret, even though he really would have preferred to tell his girlfriend. They had bought a home together and everything!

There was always that fear that Jamie would eventually find out. She knew her boyfriend inside and out, for crying out loud. The blogger was smart enough to figure it out. Hell, there was a few times where she almost _did_ catch him. Vince loved his girlfriend, and he would hate to lose her. Maybe it wouldn't be too big of a problem if he told her… Max would get over it, maybe.

o—o—o

The blue-eyed cop plopped down on the couch next to his girlfriend, two beers in hand. He popped both caps generously and handed one over to an expectant Jamie. She had her laptop propped up on the coffee table before them, going on about her latest blog post.

"So, you said you think you got this guy nailed?" Vince asked, an eyebrow raised as he took a swig of Bud.

"Very nearly," Jamie spoke proudly, taking a dainty sip of hers. "I mean, I got a pretty good picture of him last night. I can probably zoom in and restore it to a clearer resolution."

The vigilante in question chuckled nervously. "So, why are you going out again tonight? I mean, if you got the picture, then it's done, right?"

The brunette gave her boyfriend a look. "Hon, is there something you're not telling me?"

"No!" Vince practically squeaked. "Why—why would I hide something from you?" He asked, nervously taking another long pull to distract himself from having to say anything else.

Jamie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Are you coming with me or not?"

"Yeah, I'll come with you. Maybe we can hit the diner before we go off Cape-chasing? I'm starved!" the cop suggested. His woman wasn't an idiot by the littlest means. It was amazing to him that she hadn't caught onto him by now. Of course, she had never been face-to-face with the vigilante. Just snapping pictures from a far.

The brunette glanced over at her boyfriend again, wondering to herself just what he had gotten himself into now. She had suspected Vince of being the vigilante that everyone was looking for, but she never quite questioned him about it. Jamie had hoped that he would come to her about it, but he just never _did_.

"What?" Vince sent her a little smile, leaning forward to peck at her lips. "Any time you make that face, it's only because you're thinking hard. What's up?"

"Nothing," Jamie shrugged, putting her beer down to pull her boyfriend closer by the shirt collar. She kissed him again and suddenly everything was right as rain. He always seemed to have that effect on her.

The vigilante wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, deepening their kiss. Well, hell, if he could only distract her like this all of the time…

"I thought you were hungry…" the brunette breathed against his lips, grabbing the hem of his shirt to ease it over his head.

"Well," Vince murmured, dipping her underneath him for another few kisses. "I don't think the diner has what I'm looking for on the menu…"

"Oh, really?" Jamie smirked. "You have something _special_ in mind for dinner tonight?"

"Mmm. You have no idea," the blue-eyed cop grinned against his girlfriend's neck as he began nibbling on her collarbone.

She was well aware of the fact that he was distracting her from Cape-chasing, but she wasn't really complaining about this distraction…

o—o—o

After another night of useless information to go onto her blog, Jamie groaned in frustration as she plopped down on the bar stool next to her boyfriend. They left Trolley Park after finding Scales' warehouse unusually dark. No vigilante in sight; of course, neither was the smuggler nor any of his henchmen. The blogger supposed that even villains took days off… Either way, the couple went back to The Bottoms for a few drinks before going home for the night.

Jamie turned to her boyfriend, a pout fresh on her lips. "Well, that stunk. I was hoping for _some_ action."

Vince, who had just ordered drinks for the two of them, just chuckled. "I do recall some action tonight," he grinned back at her, prompting an eye roll from his girlfriend.

"Oh, hush. I don't mean that kind of action," she leaned forward to kiss him once. "That much happens on a very regular basis. You know exactly what I mean."

"Do I really?" the vigilante asked, pearly whites shining back at her. She swore that he looked that cute on purpose.

Jamie rolled her eyes again. "You're impossible some days. I'll be back," she spoke as she got out of her seat.

"Where are you going?" Vince stopped her by wrapping his arms around her waist. She was so much smaller than he was, and him being hoisted up on the barstool made her look that much tinier.

"Bathroom. I promise I won't be gone too long," the brunette nuzzled her nose against his, "I know how much it pains you when we're apart for more than two minutes."

The cop laughed and sent her away with a few quick kisses. "I love you too, baby."

Jamie sauntered away long enough to go to the bathroom. The Bottoms wasn't known for the tidiest bathrooms. In fact, the brunette tried her hardest to not have to go all the way to the back of the bar. At the back of the bar, the creepers always seemed to lurk. And the same creepers never knew how to keep their hands to themselves, either.

When she came out of the bathroom, like always, she was greeted by a _very_ drunk guy. This one stunk of liquor and could hardly stand up on his own. Jamie tried to walk past him, only to have the drunk guy grab her around the waist.

"Get _off_ of me," Jamie hissed, pushing the intoxicated guy away hastily. He stumbled back, but grabbed her again before she could get away. The brunette glanced around the bar and saw that two bouncers were coming towards them. Who she didn't see coming, though, was her boyfriend. Hell, he wasn't even sitting at the bar anymore.

The drunken man dug in his pocket for something, which turned out to be a nasty looking knife. Before Jamie could do anything, she had to bear witness to the bouncers being jabbed in the gut zealously. The other patrons started to panic and hurried out the front door. An equally horrified Fleming caught the bartender dialing a number on her phone from the corner of her eye. Where the _hell_ was Vince? Jamie was frozen with fear; she didn't want to move, even when the knife-wielding man began to pull her closer to him again.

She whimpered, for the fear of being stabbed was far greater than whatever he could do to her right now. The man just grinned down at her maliciously and began sniffing her hair.

Before she knew it, there was a hooded individual stepping towards them. Jamie began to tremble, thinking the worst until she recognized the armor and tights.

"Are ya shittin' me man? Step away!" the knife-wielding man spat towards the Cape.

Vince smirked. "You know, I could knock you down from where you stand. Now let the girl go and there won't be any trouble."

The man just shook his head and wrapped his arms tightly around a petrified Jamie. She began looking around for an out of sorts. Her attacker had a vice grip on her, but that didn't keep her from trembling.

The cape stretched out to knock the knife out of the other man's hands. At that point, Jamie head butted her attacker from behind and was able to slip out of his grasp when he fell to the ground.

Within a nanosecond, the brunette was back in her boyfriend's arms. He was still disguised, but he came up to her, grabbing her by the shoulders. Vince had to make sure she was okay.

"Are you alright?" he rasped. "That prick didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No," Jamie whispered dismissively. "I'm fine, just a little shook up," she looked up into the vigilante's eyes. That's when she knew who it was. Even with the mask hiding his face, she could spot his eyes a mile away. "Vince? Is that really you?"

"Yeah," the vigilante admitted. "It's me," he quickly kissed her soundly, just in time for the police sirens to sound outside. "C'mon, let's get you outta here."

"What? Aren't we supposed to stay in case the police have questions?" Jamie asked as her boyfriend pulled her along to the back exit.

Vince chuckled quietly. "Babe, when have Batman or Superman ever submitted to police questioning?" he gave her a look, "besides, you said it yourself, you're a Fleming, you can get out of anything."

The couple slipped outside just in time for the police to burst into the business establishment. All that was left inside were the wounded door bouncers, the bartender that called 911 in the first place, and the unconscious perp.

o—o—o

Jamie snuggled into her boyfriend's arms later that night, just listening to the sound of his beating heart as he stroked her dark locks. "You know, I'm not going to be pissed off at you for this."

"Because I saved your life?" Vince asked quietly, glancing down at her with a slight smile.

"Mmm. Something like that," the brunette chuckled quietly. "But, when were you going to tell me?"

"Eventually," the vigilante soothed. "I wasn't supposed to tell, on the count that my mentor would have my ass on a pike for sure."

"And your mentor? When can I meet him?" Jamie asked, finally picking her head up to look at him.

Vince pecked at her lips, cupping her face in his hands as their kiss continued. "Soon. I promise."

"Good," the brunette snuggled back down against his chest. "Now can we go to sleep? It's been a long night."

"Yeah," the blue-eyed cop bobbed his head, reaching for the lamp on his bedside table. "Night, babe. I love you."

"Goodnight, Vince. I love you more," Jamie muttered sleepily.

"Impossible," Vince threw back, kissing her temple.

The blogger narrowed her eyes at him. "Shut up and let me sleep."

"Yes, dear," the vigilante murmured, defeated.

**And there we have it. Reviews are loved! **


End file.
